Destination: Twilight Zone
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: What happens when a group of 6 friends move to Forks and meet the characters of their dreams? What happens when half runs with vamps and the other with wolfs? Will they be together in the end? "We're as tight as a fat guy in spandex." For my Besties
1. Destination: Forks, Washingtion

**Destination: Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 1: Destination: Forks, Washington**

* * *

"Whatever you guys." I rolled my eyes at my friends. They were reading Eclipse and swooning over Jacob. Who likes Jacob anymore? Apparently my friends. I personally preferred Edward. Sexy beast needs to dump Bella for me…yeah, I know, I'm a desperate person swooning over a character, but hey, I'm sitting here driving a car while my friends in the back are bouncing up and down waiting to get to Forks, Washington where Edward the character supposedly lives, and I'm bouncing up and down in the seat too.

Come on? It's any girl's dream to live in the one place that the hottest man on Earth lives, and we're about to live it.

"I'm telling you, Jacob is one of the hottest dudes ever." Briana, or better known as Bubbles, said looking up from her posted note Eclipse book into the rearview mirror.

"You just like Jacob because Taylor plays him in the movie." I said trying not to look back there. I was driving and we're having a total face to face argument and I can't turn around.

I could almost see Bubbles roll her eyes. Bubbles has a brown-ish black skin color that stands out in our 'international' (my mom's words, not mine) group of Twilighters. Her black hair is short like my blonde hair, and sometimes she had it pulled back. But today it was down, as was all of my friend's hair. She's a basically random person, and as perverted as I am.

Our group basically includes Taty, Laureeses, Nahni, Niyah, Bubbles, and me of course!

"Ok, I admit it, but you still got to admit Tay is one sexy guy." Bubbles said pointing at me.

I knew it was coming, so I had a comeback ready, but before I could say it, Laura, better known as Laureeses, put her hand up. She was sitting shot-gun, and she turned so she was facing the rear of our van.

"Okay, we all know that Taylor is one hot dude, but can we stop arguing? We're almost there and Lemon has to concentrate." She turned around when she heard a murmur of 'yes's' and got a bunch of nods. She clamped her tan hand on my shoulder. It was the closest high-five we could get since I was driving, but we both knew what it was meant for.

Laureeses is like a sister to me, and she knows things that even twins wouldn't know about each other. Her brown hair is as short as mine, but is much shinier and she's Hispanic. I'm white. We are like the perfect example of America and it's free awesomeness. We call ourselves Lemon and Chocolate because I love lemons (As in Lemons on website called ) and her name involves chocolate, so we call ourselves Chocolate Covered Lemons. We're a duo, and naturally we help each other out.

Laureeses was texting her long-term boyfriend, Bryce, but she would occasionally be the argument stopper.

Bubbles decided this was the perfect time to be random, and blurted out, "Are we there yet?"

I rolled my eyes and said something I know would have the whole car giggling. Or at least would make me giggle. "We're still moving aren't we?"

I heard no laughter, but I could tell everyone was smiling. Bubbles harrumphed and turned to talk to Taty. "Do you think Taylor's a sexy dude?"

"Uh, wrong person to ask, I'm totally Team Seth." Taty said looking at Bubbles, her 'love sucks' glasses ruling half of her face. "Ask Nahni."

Taty's also Hispanic like Laureeses it, though she has the longest hair out of all of us. She was wearing her signature sunglasses that said 'love sucks' on each lenses. I wanted to wear the glasses, but she said if we were going to Forks, she was wearing the glasses. It didn't make sense though, Forks is the wettest place in the United States, but no one ever understands us Twilighters so it didn't really matter.

The GPS we were using said to 'turn left here' and I took a turn. I heard a bunch of muffled profanities and then Nahni was speaking in her quiet, sweet voice.

"I think this is all being blown way out of proportion." She said. I versioned her brown wavy hair up in a ponytail, framing her glasses and her tiny, brown, petite form.

"Whoa, big words, could you dumb it down a little, blonde here." I said, pointing at myself, while earning eye rolls, shaken heads, and giggles.

Nahni didn't say anything, but Shaniyah did. "They fighting over nothing."

"Thanks Niyah." I said as I took a right turn.

"Anytime bestie." She said. She was one of the other black girls in our group, though she was a nice brown. Her hair was done up so she had curls that ran down to about her shoulders. I knew exactly what she was dressing up for.

The funny thing was, we were all going to be disappointed if the Cullen's and the pack wasn't there, and they were fictional characters so…

Laureeses suddenly giggled a girly giggle that she never giggles, and then covered her mouth as I laughed, "What Mr. Heartbreaker say this time?"

"Oh, shut up, and stop calling my man that." Laureeses snapped still smiling.

"He broke my heart and then he asks out my best friend, you think I'm not gonna say anything?" I said looking at her. The car arched side ways and everyone screamed.

I put my eyes back on the road and turned the wheel so the car was back in the lane. "Ok, me looking anywhere but the road is a bad idea."

"Agreed." Everyone said. I could hear several people panting like I actually scared them.

Laureeses looked at me, obviously not letting the subject drop.

"Jessica - ." Laureeses started.

"Lemon." I corrected.

"Lemon, I love you and all, but I think you might want to get over Bryce. He probably doesn't even remember you since you went to a different school for 8th and 9th grade. I think you should just forget him. If you want, I can have him speak to Fabrizzo for you."

"Nah, since we're going to the place where Bella met Edward in Twilight, I'll find Edward and convince him Bella's just a whore. I can totally get Edward to want me, 'cause I'm wantable." I giggled at what I said and stopped at a red light. Again I heard giggles and some of my friends said 'you're weird' under their breath, but hey, I've been aiming for that title since I became 'Lemon.'

Laureeses rolled her eyes and looked at the GPS to see how long we still had until we got to Forks. She squealed as she saw we had 5 minutes.

"5 minutes, my dorky, awesome, perverted, Twilight friends!" She squealed again.

A whole chorus of squeals came through out the van. I even let out a little squeal. I was grinning goofily as was all my friends. This was going to be so much fun.

"Hey, are we still writing in our diaries we bought?" I said, suddenly remembering Laureeses idea of writing our feelings on everything in the notebooks we had in the back.

"I guess we are, we should take 30 minutes before we go to bed to write stuff. Which, by the way, we need to figure out what time we all should be in bed tonight." Taty hugged the back of my seat. It brought her face up to the middle so she could be facing us in the front.

"1 in the morning!" Bubbles squealed.

"Uh, no." Taty let go of the back of my seat to sit in the seats and probably so Bubbles could see her eyes roll.

"How about 12?" Niyah suggested.

"We'd never get up in the morning!" Laureeses said. "This isn't some girly sleepover. We can't just stay up until 6 in the morning and read the Twilight Saga over again."

"I didn't say 6 in the morning!" Niyah said, huffing. "I said 12!"

"Oh, and there's a difference?" Taty said.

"Yeah, a 6 hour difference!" Niyah said, huffing again. I decided I might as well put the fire out.

"Let's go to sleep at 10:30. That way we get into bed at 10, write about the day till 10:30, and we'll all be asleep by 11." I said. Sometimes I had to be the mature one, though it wasn't very often.

"That's fine with me." Laureeses said, though she was staring at the phone probably willing Bryce to text or call her soon.

"Me too!" Bubbles said raising her hand like we were in kindergarten. Leave it to Bubbles to be the kid.

"Whatever." I heard Taty say, which was as good of a confirmation that I could get from her at the moment.

"Sure." Niyah said, while Nahni nodded. Poor thing probably was always quiet because she was afraid she'd upset someone.

"Ok, good. We're a go on -." I stopped in my tracks.

"We're a go on what?" I distantly heard Bubbles say.

That was when I saw the Forks, Washington sign, and I nudged Laureeses to look, and Laureeses and I squealed. Everyone in the back scrambled to see, and then there was another huge chorus of squeals. The only girly squeal I didn't hear was Taty. Her and her "calmness." I figured she wouldn't be fazed by a sign…though it's weird that the rest of us are fazed by it. I stopped the car for a second to take a picture of the sign.

"I don't know about ya'll but if our parents find out we ditched for Forks, Washington without telling them, I need some pictures to remember everything while I'm chained to my bed in my room." I took more pictures of it as other people took out their phones and cameras.

"Alright, I'll take out the map I printed out on Google's maps so that way you can turn off the GPS and let it charge." Laureeses said. (I bought a chargeable GPS.)

It was true, we wanted a major get away since our parents have been pissed at us because after 2 years we were still majorly in love with Twilight. So we decided in 9th grade, after a long pause of not talking to my girls, I called Laureeses up and said the proposition, and she called up everyone else, and we started saving up. It was a trip of Epic proportions because we were literally saving thousands of dollars. I got an account of my own, and since I was old enough to work, I started doing overtime and working my ass off to get where I am now, and so has all my friends. Except Carley and Natalie, they couldn't pay and neither could Bryce, so they stayed behind. Each of us, that was here, have earned at least $1,000 worth of money so we could pay for the house, and so we could pay for the lease and food and everything else we could possible pay for. In all, we had $6,483. As soon as we get to it, we're all getting jobs to pay for anything extra. We also are enrolling in Forks High School.

When we had made the date, which was officially going to be Edward's Birthday, I took my money out of the bank, un-enrolled out of my school(while forging my mom's signature…as did everyone else), and met up with my friends at an abandoned building while I was supposed to be at school.

We were really ashamed at what we were doing. We even took a moment of silence for our parents hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid.

When we had taken off, I used my 30 bucks I got from my "Disney Account" for a tiny GPS. It worked perfectly, and we were off for a trip we would never forget.

The bad part of it all was sometime our parents were going to find out about us leaving and would be looking for us soon. We knew when they met up with our other friend's parents, they'd all know where we went, so we decided to enjoy while we still could.

Laureeses told me to take a turn here, and we we're on the same road as the Fork's Police Station. I figured this was where Charlie was supposed to work, so I turned into the parking lot and parked.

"What are you doing?" Laureeses said, pointing to the road leading opposite of us, "The house is that way."

"Look, if Charlie is in there, I'm going to squeal and probably faint, and if he's not, that could be a start of a whole lot of disappointments, so let's just get it over with." I said already getting out of the car.

"Let's do it." Bubbles said. Laureeses shrugged and got out, as did everyone else.

I was literally bouncing. Taty and Laureeses had to hold me down on the ground as we walked because I couldn't stop. Niyah and Nahni had to do the same thing for Bubbles.

When we got into the Police Station, I let out a tiny squeak. It was just as Stephanie Meyer's had said it would look like. Everyone squeaked to, except for Taty and Laureeses, they were trying to keep me from touching everything.

It was like being in a museum. We were seeing everything we had only dreamed of, and the funny thing was we were in a Police Station!

"Can I help you?" A deep voice said. We all froze, and looked at the mustached man with the laugh-wrinkles at the counter, standing next to a guy with a hat on.

"W-we're here 'because we wanted to see if it was real." I said, and earned at least 5 slaps on the arm. "Ow – oh." I realized these people must not know what Twilight is, and I mentally slapped myself.

They looked at us like we were crazy, and the guy with the mustache and the laughter-wrinkles said, "Well, I'm Charlie Swan, and I'm the Chief of Police in this here town."

I think I died and went to Heaven. I think everyone else around me did too.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" He said.

"N-no officer." Laureeses was the first to recover, "We're just new here, and I we're hungry."

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Lame excuse, but knowing Charlie, he'll believe it."

"Ok, well, ya'll enjoy yourselves." He smiled, and we smiled back, before retreating into our van.

"Oh. My. Lemons." I said, "I think I'm in Twilight Heaven."

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"Ok, look, if everything is going to happen like that, we need to set some ground rules." Taty said when she got into the van.

I turned into my seat and looked into the back of the van. "What are they, mother?" I giggled at myself, and Taty scowled.

"Someone's gotta teach this dysfunctional family how to act." She said, and then she looked at the rest of our group. "Look, if we meet _any_ of the Twilight characters, you are _not_ allowed to ask for autographs, pictures, or anything like that. Act normal my friends. Please. These people have probably never met Twilight fans before. They probably don't even know there's a series out there about them. If we're going to fit in, you gotta understand that we _can't_ squeal every time we see a character of the Saga."

"Oh yeah, and you can't even mention it unless it's dyer." Laureeses said.

"What if it's Edward and I want to spend an eternity with him and the only way to do that is tell him I know his secret?" I looking at the expectantly.

"No, he can't know." Taty said. "No one can know."

"But we know." I couldn't help it; I just had to say it.

"Jessica, this is not the time to be a know-it-all." Taty said.

"But Taty, look, Edward is gonna be able to read our minds anyway, so why the hell should we keep it from him. He's gonna find out eventually."

"Then do what Zoey, Damien and they did when they found out Neferet was evil, think about anything but that." Laureeses said, proud of her thinking.

"But I can't. All I think about is Twilight. When I'm not thinking about it, I want to be thinking about it…how the hell am I going to fucking not think about it?" I said, about to cry.

"You're gonna have to, deal with it then." Taty said looking down.

"Can we take a moment of silence for the Twilight thoughts that are going bye-bye?" Bubbles said.

"Whatever suit yourselves." Taty said.

The van was silent, except for some tears that caused us to make weeping noises.

"Oh, grow up." Taty said probably rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, that's one of the things on my 'never do' list." I said, smiling at myself as I pulled out of the parking spot.

"Go that way." Laureeses pointed to the way I was heading.

"No, it's that way." I pointed the opposite direction.

"Shut up and put your other hand on the steering wheel before I do it for you." I stuck my hand in her face and then put it on the steering wheel.

"There, there." Laureeses pointed at a brown 3 story-house.

It was pretty. It looked just like I thought it was going to look like. The bricks were brown and red. The columns holding up the second floor balcony had carvings of 'angels' as the website had said they were, but we bought it because the carvings looked like vampires. I could already see Fridays. We decided to make our Friday's party day, and I knew this house was going to be trashed afterwards, and we decided to also buy a person to come and clean it up, since we were that lazy. Besides, we would probably be on hard hangovers the next day.

I pulled up in the driveway, and parked the car. No one moved. We all stared at the columns in front the house. I was the first to scream.

"We're finally here!" I squealed getting out of the car and spinning around as it started to pour. "We're finally here!"

I'm sure the neighbors were watching, and I'm sure the people in the cars that passed by probably were watching too, but I pulled Bubbles and Laureeses and everyone else out of the car and started dancing with them. We started singing our 'friendship song' that we discovered in 7th grade, Don't Trust Me. We even did all the hand movements, and suddenly Laureeses stopped.

"Oh fuck, I'm so stupid." She said, running to the car.

I shrugged and we spinned around more, taking turns with each other. Suddenly that same song we had been singing earlier was booming from the radio in the car.

"No way, you bought the CD?" Bubbles and I squealed as Laureeses came around the car holding up the CD.

"Well, since Lemon left, I figured when we met up again, I'd have this CD with me, and we could dance to it, like old times." Laureeses looked sad, thinking about before when I was gone. She perked up. "Besides, we're here, in Forks, Washington, in the rain, dancing, and I figured the real song would just perk us all up."

Happy, fat, tears started streaming down my cheeks, "You did this for me?"

Laureeses nodded.

I ran at her, squealing, "Thank you, and thank you a million times again! They don't even make these albums anymore." I said taking the album and sticking it in the car.

"Why put it away?" Laureeses seemed hurt.

I laughed at her. "Your being such a blonde, and you're not…it's gonna get wet and the art on it is gonna get ruined!"

I hugged her and we danced to the rest of the song, and all the other songs on the CD.

Ditching to Forks is probably the best thing I've done in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so major chapter here. I love my besties, and they love me, and this whole story is truly dedicated to them. It's also dedicated to all of my friends on fanfiction (yep, that's you Mega…) and all of my friends who didn't make it on this fanfiction, but who wouldn't have been able to pay the fee to go to Forks. Heehee. **

**Thanks to Laureeses (Please check out her story: Lost) Penname: lAURiCE.**

**Thanks to Bubbles (Please check out her story: Poetry Love) Penname: bubbly4twilight.**

**Thanks to Taty (Please check out her story: Another Cinderbella Story) Penname: Ruwilling2catchme.**

**Thanks to Mega (Who didn't make it into this story because she lives like 10,000 miles from me, and if this were to ever happen, she probably wouldn't be taking a journey into Twilight Zone...Sorry, Mega. Check out her stories: 'The Second Chance of Edward Cullen', The sequel: 'The Other Side of Edward Cullen', and my personal favorite: 'I Don't Speak Geek'.) Penname: I.N.J.A.**

**Thanks to Nahni who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account (Sad, I know).**

**Thanks to Shaniyah who also unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account (Total bummer).**

**And thanks to anyone of my other besties who I love so much and didn't get a dedication.**

**Also, I don't own anything, as this disclaimer properly puts it: **

**THIS IS A MAJOR DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, House of Night Series, Vampire Diaries, or any other vampire/vampyre story that will be mentioned in this story. I also do not own any of the fanfiction stories I will probably be mentioning in this story either, I will put the authors on here of the stories, and ask their permission to put their story plots in this story. I also do not own any 3OH!3 songs that will be mentioned in this story either. I thank my lucky stars that I have discovered all of those things I mentioned in this disclaimer. And also, I won't be repeating this so, if you want to complain next chapter about Twilight or whatever not belonging to me: I'm just gonna say, "Go to Chapter 1's author's note."**

**Review…it makes a perverted person happy… (get it…haha) **

* * *


	2. Destination: Forks High School

**Destination: Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 2: Destination: Forks High School**

* * *

"_You put my picture in a box,  
It was the one inside your locket,  
What happened to the keys that used to jingle in your pocket,  
Your fingers say to come,  
But your eyes say I should stop it,  
If I regret all I've done,  
I would be trapped inside that locket." - 3OH!3, Punkbitch._

* * *

Journal Entry – Sunday 22, 2012. 10:16PM.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's up with me lately…I'm just sad. It's weird, it's like my body is sensing something that's to come, though it's far off. I wonder what it is…_

_Anyway, all the preparations for tomorrow are set up, we're enrolled in Forks High School, we have our walk in pantry filled to the ceiling, everything's unpacked, monthly payment is made, car's got gas, we all have jobs, and everything else there is that we needed to do. I worked with Laureeses and Niyah on the inside house design and unpacking everybody. While Taty, Bubbles and Nahni worked on buying things and getting us settled in._

_All the stress on nothing getting done by Monday was practically pushed off a cliff…haha, Bella jumped off a cliff in New Moon. Oops, sorry, Twilight moment…I have those often._

_Well anyway, I'm sort of ready for tomorrow. If everything turns out like it did at the police station with Charlie, Edward might be there! I pray it's true, though I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to listen to Taty and her "ground rules." The only thing that I think might be a problem is Bella. Though knowing my awesomeness, Bella's gonna have to work extra hard to keep Edward from leaving her like he did in New Moon._

_It's sort of nice having my friends around me at all times. It's also sort of nice not having my parents in the way of anything, though I love them, and I am entirely guilt of doing this. It's just great to see all my friends again. I thought for sure they wouldn't like my idea of going to Forks and it turns out I'm some stupid mini Bella. Damn me._

_But there's also the fear of us never getting back together. After I left in 7__th__ grade, I was devastated because I wasn't going to their school and neither were Niyah and Nahni. I knew that things changed, but I never knew they could be changed back. I sort of was counting on it all being the sad part of my life for sure. It's practically impossible to find your friends now days since there's like 9 billion people in the world now. Since 7__th__ grade, population has taken a turn for the worse. You can barely move now days. But that's not the point._

_I never made any friends in North West other than the 3 I had had before I went in. I was an outcast, though I was fine with that. I had never wanted to fit in with the snotty skanks there. I never peeled the skin off that was my friends from 7__th__ grade. I did get many guys squeezing my ass though. It was an ego boost, but I was never truly happy with myself. I was incomplete._

_Now that I'm with my friends, I feel complete._

_But I will never let them know. They didn't need to know how much I loved them. Damn Bella and her rub-offness. (Sorry, I make words up. I'm sort of making a dictionary of sorts, though it's totally made up words.)_

_Anyway, I'm gonna leave this on a good-note. They've decided to make the 4__th__ book in the series, Breaking Dawn, into a movie. They got knew technology, and I'm gonna surprise my friends with the news later. _

_Well, I think that's enough for tonight, besides it's time for bed._

_Good night Diary, don't let the vampire's bite, send them to me. _

_Lemon_

* * *

The car was silent as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School.

I wasn't driving this time, Taty said for the safety of us all she was going to drive the car. And I gave it up easily, my hands had gotten sores. We had driven all the way from North Carolina to Forks, Washington, and I had volunteered for the whole ride there, so now if I have any work to do in Forks HS, my hands will probably fall off.

Taty pulled into a parking spot. We were the first here, except for the Volvo that erupted a bunch of squeals.

The Cullens were standing outside of their cars.

I think I died into my own personal Twilight Heaven and was resurrected by Edward.

Edward was on the side of the car standing like he had right before the van almost crushed Bella. Though Rob and Stephanie gave Edward no justice. He was perfect. No, more than perfect, he was an excruciating beautifully perfect. I never knew a man could be manly and still be beautiful. (That is before I read Twilight) He looked our way, as did all the other Cullens when our van was filled with squeals of delight.

"Oh fuck, I'm hyperventilating." I said. Fanning myself, I started fanning Bubbles, as she started fanning me.

"Me too!" Bubbles said looking like she was going to faint.

"Don't faint girls." Laureeses said, though she too looked like she was flustered.

Taty locked the doors. "Look, we can't run up to them, we could get killed." She said this quietly. I don't blame her. Bella wasn't lying when she said they could hear far. I suddenly realized Bella wasn't there. Huh. Neither was Renesmee. Huh again. I didn't have much time to dwell on it though.

"B-b-but." Bubbles looked close to tears. I was close to tears too. It felt like we were being told to kill someone we loved or they'd suffer a long and painful death.

I banged my fist against the window, it bounced, and I yelped in pain. "Damn that stupid window." I mumbled. I got an idea then.

"It's your fault." Taty said. Clearly enjoying the fact that she was in charge. 'Mothers' I said under my breath.

"Can I get out; I promise not to run over there." I whined, holding my throbbing hand. "Its way too cramped in here, and I want to daydream of Edward making love to me in peace."

"I'm gonna get out and make sure you follow up on that promise." Taty said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and came over to my door, unlocking it and holding me and Bubbles down. Laureeses got out of the car at the same time Taty did, and came over and helped hold down Bubbles while Taty pulled me out and made sure I didn't bolt for Edward.

"Damn, I wish you would have believed me." I said, letting Taty hold my hands from me escaping. I knew the love of my life was on the other side of this car across the lot, but I didn't know what the hell I would say to him if I went up to him. _'Oh hi Edward, yeah, that's right, I know your name and I want you to turn me into a vampire and then fuck me senseless.'_ Psh, yeah right.

Bubbles on the other hand, had to be held down by Shaniyah and Laureeses. She was literally jumping up and down. She wasn't even bouncing; she was jumping up and down. If I said she was excited, that would be the understatement of the century.

Nahni eased her way out of the car as if this was the usual. It probably was, though I had missed these moments. They were the highlights of my days back then. God, I sound like my mom. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I calmed down, and Taty noticed. "Can I let go now?"

I nodded.

Taty let go and I bolted for the other side of the car. Taty ran for me, and trampled me to the ground.

"Damn." I said, out of breath. I was laughing, though; I knew Taty was going to catch up with me.

Taty was laughing too, and soon our whole group was erupting in fits of laughter. We were like connected in the brain or something, we always erupted in something, I suddenly realized.

I then remember there was a mind reading vampire over yonder, and I looked up to see if he was planning on snapping our necks or something because we know that he was a vampire, but he was looking at us with a look of pure confusion. And there was frustration there too.

Oh fuck, he can't read our minds.

I jumped up and started dancing. Haha, Edward Cullen can't read our minds. I don't know why I was happy, maybe because I could think Twilight without having to worry about some blood sucking vampire coming to suck my blood like Dracula. Haha, Dracula.

"Jessica, err, I mean Lemon, they're staring at you." Laureeses whispered to me. She didn't say their names because they probably could hear from across the lot.

I stopped at once, and looked at them. They were looking at me like I needed to be in a coco-bin instead of in a regular high school parking lot. I laughed, though I'm sure I turned a shade pinker than my white skin.

I swallowed, needing to tell someone about my obvious new discovery.

"Umm, Taty, I think we might not have to worry about thinking different things around you know who, I don't think you know who knows what we are thinking." I said to her. Looking over to see if they could hear me as I whispered to her, and it appeared form this distance they couldn't.

I motioned towards them with my eyes while Taty looked in that direction. She also noticed the expression that Bella described in the book when he couldn't read her mind.

I swallowed to hold back the growing squeal as I looked at that hunk of muscle on his arms.

I decided since I was already doing it, I should look at the other Cullen's who were looking at us as if we were crazy. What can I say, I am crazy.

I looked over to who I assumed was Emmett. He was just as Stephanie Meyers had described him. Huge. No, that wasn't a good enough word for how big he was. He was _enormous_. I looked down at my wimpy muscles from swimming and then looked at the pythons he had on his arms. Jesus, he was 25 times bigger than me. Not literally, but you get my point.

I turned to look at the blonde bitchy looking person I guessed was Rosalie. She didn't look as bitchy as Bella thought she was, she just looked like she thought she was 'it' and everyone else had to wait on their hands and knees for her. Back home, we call people like that, sluts. Just 'cause they didn't do it with anybody else doesn't mean they think 'cause of their prettiness that they can get more men than we can. Ok, that was true, but whatever. It made sense to me. And that's all that matters.

I went on to see Jasper, the honey blonde that most of my friends wanted. His curly hair was absolutely amazing, and they practically begged me to run my hands through them. I couldn't see the 'battle scars' as some of my friends call it, but I'm sure they were there. His pecks were something else to look at. He was about the size of Edward, but he had more of a 'natural' looking 8 pack through his shirt than Edward did. It looked like Edward worked out. But I'm sure that wasn't necessarily true.

Alice was standing next to Jasper, as I could guess from her shortness. I wondered why everyone on fanfiction called her a pixie; she looked like a vampire to me. She had the same golden eyes as everyone else did, but I could see from the look on her face that she was having trouble seeing our future. I wonder…

I was done looking at the vampires. They were like a big hit to the ego, though I still wanted to squeal that they were standing in front of me.

I reached into the van and pulled out my tiny bag and put it on. It was what most of the people in North Caroline wore. Purses were so overrated, but of course Taty had to have a purse, and of course Shaniyah had to bring a 'dance purse' as in the ones you wrapped around your wrist and hanged onto while you were dancing. Me personally, I loved my miniature book bag. When I ran with it on, it wouldn't come off, and I didn't have to hold onto it. The straps did all the work.

I put it on, and pulled out a tiny binder that was filled with paper and looked to my friends who were still sighing dreamily. Or at least, Nahni, Bubbles, and Niyah were. Laureeses had her book bag on and Taty had her purse and binder like me ready to go. She motioned for me to follow her as we walked in the direction we thought the office was.

"Bye," I said. As I walked off with Taty and Laureeses.

Bubbles seemed to be dragged out of her trance, and she shook Nahni and Niyah who quickly got their bags and ran to keep up with us.

We got to the sidewalk, about 5 feet away from the Cullens. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, and though I knew it wasn't what I was supposed to be feeling, I wanted to go touch them to make sure they were real. I had to hold onto the back of Taty's jacket to keep from running over there and doing exactly what my body urged me to do.

Niyah held onto Bubbles, who looked like she wanted to jump on top of Emmett. A squeal escaped her mouth, and she covered it up, though it was too late.

The Cullen's eyes narrowed and a breeze came just at that time. It blew our scents in the direction of the vampires.

They all stiffened, but I think I saw Edward stiffen the most.

"Run." I said. It was actually the smarted thing I had said in a long time, because there was 6 humans standing in the presence of 5 vampires, and there were no witnesses like there was in that classroom when Edward first encountered Bella's scent. It would be too easy for them to eat us without anyone in the school knowing.

We practically sprinted to the office, me laughing the whole way, while I earned slaps and laughs from my friends.

We made it to the office, our laughs mixed with pants.

"Standing in front of vampires when a breeze rolls in is probably the dangerous situation I've been in, in a long time." I laughed again while Laureeses opened the office door, also laughing.

"Oh, well, hello." The lady at the desk smiled at us, noticing our laughter. Some recognition ran across her eyes like she already knew who we were. Fuck, we were known here. Oh well, I loved being the 'shiny new toy' as Jessica in the Movie had said Bella was. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, our little laughing group here enrolled as new students here, do you know -." Taty started.

"Oh, yes, I need names. 1 at a time please." She said.

"Me first!" Bubbles said before I could. She raised her hand like she had in the car on the way here way to many times for it to be legal.

"Ok, name please?" The lady put her glasses on and turned to the file thing behind her.

"Bubb-I mean, Briana, Briana Payne." Bubbles corrected herself.

"Ah, here you are." She said, handing a schedule and a map of the school to her. In Twilight, Bella wasn't used to maps, well Bella, us Twilighters are used to maps, so you can suck it. I smiled to myself. I was such a Bella hater.

Oh well.

"Who's ne -." The lady said, turning back to the file thingy.

"Me!" Laureeses and I said at the same time.

"One at a time, ladies." The woman said, it sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

"Laureeses can go, I'll go last that way, I can be the best, 'cause they save the best for last. Ha!" I said smiling at Laureeses. She stuck her tongue out at me like a 5 year old. I can't blame her; I do it all the time too.

"Laureeses, then?" The lady looked through the files, and she turned around, her face scrunched up in confusion. And I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Laura Pineda, that's my nickname. Sorry." She side-glanced a look at me that said, 'You better stop laughing if you value your life.' I laughed one more time to piss her off, and then stopped.

The lady turned around, and Laureeses slapped me. 'Ow' doesn't even cover her hard hands when she slaps me upside the head. Just like old times…

"Ah, here you are dear." She said, handing the papers that looked a lot like Bubbles, to Laureeses. They started comparing their schedules.

"Leidy Tapasco." Taty said to the lady. Oh, all formal. I see. Psh, so Taty. I rolled my eyes. She was like 5 years older than all of us in the mind. Maybe I should ask her to do my homework for me, yeah, I should. No I shouldn't, she'd probably put the wrong answers on purpose, and say something like, 'You shouldn't have asked me.'

Again, the lady turned to find Taty's papers. I bet this job must suck for her.

Once everyone had their papers, we compared our schedules after the lady said her name was Ms. Goldbond. (Haha, like that foot cream.)

We all had English together before lunch. I had Spanish with Taty and Laureeses for last block. While Bubbles, Nahni, and Niyah had Gym together for last period. Me and Laureeses had Biology together after lunch. Bubbles and Nahni had math together while I had math with Taty. Laureeses had math with Niyah. I had Social Studies by myself. That might be a good time to make friends with the table. Other than that, I had something with each of my friends.

We decided to go ahead to our first class. It just so happened that it was math. Damn.

I walked with Taty to the class after saying good-bye to my other friends.

We walked in, being the first people into the class. We handed the teacher our slips, letting him look over it, and earning the eye widening look we had gotten when Ms. Goldbond had recognized up. Heehee, Goldbond.

"Hi, your Jessica and Leidy?" He said.

We nodded, though Taty spoke up about the name switch. "My middle name is Tatiana; I liked to be called that, so could you please call me that?" She said, using those puppy eyes that almost had me convinced.

"Sure, Jessica do you have a name you prefer?" He said looking to me.

I grinned evilly. "Yes, my nickname is Lemon."

He raised his left eyebrow, but didn't comment. "My name is Mr. Mason, if you have any questions, please ask now."

There was a silence from both of us, and he motioned for us to sit down somewhere.

Mr. Mason was weird. But hey, I was too. Taty decided we'd sit in the middle of the room. Classic Taty move. Don't sit in the front because then you look like a nerd, and don't sit in the back because you'd look like you're up to no good. Again, I say classic Taty move. I sat next to her in the 2 seated desks, which I had remembered from our old art class in 7th grade. In the new school we went to there were no 2 partner desks. I had always wondered why, but I never found out.

I passed a note to her, in my scribble that I loved so much, though sometimes I had a hard time reading.

_Ok, Mr. Mason, weird._

Taty took it like we weren't the only kids in the classroom, and read it.

**Yeah, Mr. Mason keeps looking at us like we're something to eat.**

She passed it to me, and I read it, trying to hold my laughter in.

_16 year old molester._

I wrote, giggling at myself. I passed it to Taty in the normal fashion I did, and Taty took it in the normal fashion that she did.

She too giggled, and wrote something brief on the paper, but I didn't get a chance to look at it, as some people walked in.

There was a dark haired girl, and the other had the same color hair, only it was alittle bit brighter. The one on the left had more meat on her than the one on the left. Though they both were skinny. There was a blonde haired guy with his arms wrapped around their necks. He had blue eyes that I instantly knew who it was. Taty wrote something down longer this time on the note, and passed it to me.

**LOL. **

**Mike is in the middle, Angela on the right, Jessica on the left. Pretty obvious, don't ya think?**

I had known as soon as I had seen the blonde hair. They walked into the room more, saying 'hi' to Mr. Mason, and giggling. Though Mike was chuckling. They stopped when they saw us. Mike smiled like he just awoke in heaven; Jessica hissed under her breathe when she saw Mike's face, and Angela had a genuine smile on her face. The only one I actually wanted to make friends with was Angela.

Mike walked over to us, Jessica and Angela forgotten. That pretty much pissed Jessica off, though it wouldn't have pissed me off…haha, get it because my name is Jessica and so is her's? I crack myself up.

"Hello, ladies, and who might you be?" I don't think we had to answer that question mostly because he probably knew us just as Mr. Mason had.

"I'm Tatiana, and this is Jessica, but she likes to be called Lemon." I noticed that Taty didn't ask for them to abbreviate her name like we did. And I also noticed the slight distaste in calling me Lemon. She still hadn't dropped the 'I'm going to call you Jessie and you're gonna like it.'

"That's my name too." Jessica said coming over to talk to us. No dip, Sherlock Holmes. She had a totally fake smile on her lips, and I could see the hate burning behind her eyes.

"Cool." I said. I decided to make a joke out of this. "Which one, though?"

She frowned, but Mike laughed. She saw that Mike was laughing, and put on a fake laugh. "Jessica." She said, after coming off of her 'laugh.'

I remembered Mike hadn't introduced himself, so I asked. "And your name?" Though I already knew it.

"Mike. Mike Newton." He said it like he was the king of the school. Psh. I'd hate to be in love with the guy who's probably in love with himself. Cough, Mike, cough, Jessica, cough.

"And I'm Angela Weber." Angela said. She walked up so she was in front of us. She was shy, and I could see the similarities between her and Nahni.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Taty said, while I just said a simple 'Hello' with a smile.

We all shook hands, and smiled at each other, though some were faked, and others were real.

Mr. Mason interrupted this little 'fun-fest' to tell them to sit down. Ha. Fun-fest, good one Mr. Mason. Mental high-five.

_The only one I like is Angela. Jessica is some jealous skank and Mike is just what Bella said, a Golden retriever._

I wrote this quickly, as other people headed in, not caring to look up and notice them. I passed the note, while Mr. Mason wasn't looking.

Taty smiled, and nodded, before crumbling the paper up.

I frowned. The poor paper never got to see the light. Rest in piece my friend. Haha, get it? The piece of paper needs to rest in piece? Ha, I again, crack myself up.

Mr. Mason started talking about some non-sense about math, or geometry or something of the sort, and passed out a piece of paper. When he came to our table, he lightly touched my thigh, and as soon as he turned around (with a smile I might add) I shuddered in disgust, and ripped a piece of paper out of my binder.

_Holy shit, Mr. Mason just felt all up on me. I'm totally freaked out. What do I do?_

She passed the piece of paper back to me quick.

**Oh, God, you must be like, freaking out, I feel bad for you.**

I looked at it for a minute, and slid it under my handout, and did it quickly, before answering her. I could feel Mr. Mason's greedy, disgusting, eyes on me.

_I feel bad for _myself_, I can't imagine how the rest of my fucking year is gonna go, I hope he, like, drowns or something, I'm gonna take a long, _hot_, shower when I get home._

When I looked up again, Mr. Mason wasn't looking at me, he was typing something on his computer. I passed the note quick, because who knows how long he'll be staring at me after he's done doing whatever the fuck he's doing.

He never looked away from the computer after that, so me and Taty talked back and forth about what I was going to do, which wasn't much. Taty decided it would be best if we moved to the back of the room next time instead of here, that way we could pass notes freely, and Mr. Mason couldn't stare holes into my forehead.

I sort of hate my body now. I'm attracting grown men who probably have a wife and children. I was practically hyperventilating thinking about what he could be thinking about doing to me in that nasty, disgusting head of his when the bell rang.

"Jessica, can I see you after class?" I looked over at the other Jessica, and then at Taty, and decided, I could think he was talking about that Jessica, and practically ran from the room with Taty. I felt disgusting, even though his hands had barely touched me.

"Taty, I know we only have 6 minutes to get to class, but I think I need to throw up." I said, putting my hand over my mouth, feeling that feeling you feel right before you throw up.

"Ok, come on." She said, running me to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet, and cleaned my mouth out, and cleaned my legs, which were practically bare, since I was wearing short shorts.

When we were done, we walked to English, which was the next block. When we walked in, our group had 2 seats open for us, and we still had time before the bell rang.

We walked up to the desk where our English teacher was supposed to be, and gave her our slip, which she signed, smiling at us.

"Hi girls, my name is Mrs. Leigh," She said, and she gestured to the open seats.

I swallowed what was coming up, just thinking about teachers. Oh hell, school was going to be fun.

I sat down, and looked to my girls, who looked at me. They looked concerned. I knew I was making a big deal over a teacher, but I think I was going to be scarred for life. I passed a note around the table saying I was fine, and explaining what happened to everyone while Mrs. Leigh was lecturing us on 'Pride and Prejudice' which Bubbles had read at least 20 times and had made me read it at least twice. I already knew about what happened.

I sighed, breathing through my mouth. I'm ok, think of Edward, think of Edward. Ah, much better.

English was over soon, and our group headed to the lunch area which had round tables like the movie. Wow, Catherine got that right at least.

We walked in, and the whole cafeteria went quiet for a second and you heard Bubbles high-pitched squeal when she saw Emmett at the Cullen's table. I reached for her, as did Taty.

"Calm down, the whole cafeteria is looking." I whispered. Bubbles started breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Okay." I said, as I let go. We walked over to the lunch line, which was empty at the moment. People were like paused in time. Their heads moved as we did, though.

"Alright, pick something." Taty said as if there wasn't a whole entire school watching our every move.

Even the lunch ladies were staring at us. When we came up to one, her name tag reading Meredith, I put the money out for her.

Her eyes popped out when she saw the 100 dollar bill I handed to her. "Uh, umm, we don't take 100 hundred dollar bucks."

I sighed, took the 100 dollars back and went through my shirt and pulled out four 20 dollar bills and handed them to her. She put them in and handed me back a 20 and a 5.

"Thanks," I said as I picked up my tray, while my friends pick up theirs.

We looked to the cafeteria, trying to find a table, and as if on cue, a group of guys stood up, picking their trays up and pointed to the table for us to sit down.

I tried to keep from giggling. It was like we were royalty. About time someone acknowledged my awesomeness.

We sat down, in the old order we used to, though we were at a round table instead of a square. Taty sat across from me, Nahni to her left, Bubbles to her right, Laureeses to my left, and Niyah to my right. It was a 6 seated table, so we were close together. Since the whole cafeteria was still quiet, and the 6 guys who had stood for us to sit down threw their trays away and stood next to the trash cans looking at us, (more like gawking), we began a descant conversation.

"Anyway, I wonder if they get Secret Life of American Teenager re-runs here." I said, looking around our table.

"I wonder if they do too, it comes on tonight back in NC." Bubbles said. "Last one I watched, Ben proposed to Amy. I cried when she was like, 'I-I can't'. Oh man, that was some drama for your mama."

The cafeteria erupted in conversation, or whispers I might correct. I looked sideways towards the Cullen's table, and they were also talking to each other. Are we a normal subject in conversation?

I rolled my eyes at myself, but continued on with her. "Oh, I cried too. I was like, 'Say yes, say yes or I'll kill you!'"

"Oh, I saw that one too! I loved it, but I was pissed that Amy said no. Damn Ricky and his hotness." Laureeses said, biting on chocolate.

"Dude, I was like, so what if Ricky is a foster child, dude knocked her up and now he wants nothing to do with the child." Bubbles said.

"That's not necessarily true." I said, smiling. "He falls in love with the baby in the end, though there was a lot of drama for Amy at the end on her picking who she wants."

"Oh yeah, and then she refuses to let Ben watch the child in the sequel." Laureeses said.

I picked up an apple, deciding Bubbles could say something about that, because if I did, I'd probably say something not nice. I mean, it was stupid that she wouldn't let the man she married see her child. Way stupid.

"I hated that, I almost through Twilight at the -." Laureeses slapped Bubbles, because she had said that, and because the cafeteria had become quiet again and everyone could hear her.

"Shut up, people are going to ask you about it, and what the hell are you going to say?" Taty said. She was furious. Oh jeez, I don't want to be Bubbles right now.

"I-I'm sorry." I stole a glance at the Cullens, who were staring curiously over at us. Bubbles stole a glance too, and she blushed, though I'm sure no one could see it.

"You better be, we're gonna have to have a talk about this." Taty whispered into Bubbles ear.

I sighed, taking a bite of my sandwich. Yum, mayonnaise, cheese and baloney. This place knew how to make sandwiches. I took a sip of milk as the cafeteria once again, erupted in whispers and laughter.

My friends talked about what they wanted to do tonight, we were doing a vote. We were like a democracy. We voted on watching the rerun of Secret Life of American Teenager, and we decided we would talk about all this at dinner. Yesterday we had went out to eat, at the same restaurant that Bella went to when she was human. I wondered where she was.

I took another bit of my sandwich, pondering this, and I felt someone clamp their hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and it was Laureeses. I looked around the table. It was empty.

I stood up, taking a sip of my milk, and then I threw it away, walking with Laureeses to Biology. I wondered if Edward was going to have Biology with us.

When we got in the classroom, there was a couple of desks open, and me and Laureeses sat at one of them. They too, were partner desks. I stood up and handed Laureeses and my slips to Mr. Banner, as the template on the desk said. The names of the characters from the books were less surprising me. I was used to it now. It was like I was used to being around fictional characters.

Mr. Banner read the slips, signed it, but he didn't have the same reactions as the other teachers and staff. He just smiled sweetly, and handed me Laureeses and my slips back, and motioned for me to take a seat.

I took the seat, and noticed the students around me were staring at me intently, like I was a book or something. Did I have toilet paper on my shoe? I sat down and checked. Nope. I wondered what was wrong.

I looked around the room, and I saw Edward stiff as a board. I wonder if he was stiff somewhere else…I wondered why he stiffened. He did that when Bella walked by him and all I did was walk by him…uh oh.

_Fuck._

I took a piece of paper out, when Mr. Banner started talking. I sent a note to Laureeses telling her my new discovery.

_Edward stiffened when I walked by, I think I might be his singer…_

Laureeses looked at it, and she stifled a giggle.

**You said 'stiffened when I walked by', haha. And I don't know if you can be with him if you're his singer. What if he's with Bella?**

I thought about that for a second. I hadn't seen Bella all day, and it wasn't sunny out today, or the Cullens' wouldn't have been there. I wonder if they were setting it up to make people think that Bella got sick, or if Bella was even real like Edward was. I wondered if this was all a dream and I would wake up in my own bed, still missing my friends.

_I don't know, but where ever she is, I don't think she's with Edward._

Laureeses looked at me for a moment, before looking over at Edward, who had yet to relax. She looked at Mr. Banner, and then at the rest of the kids here. I wondered if she was sizing this up as a dream, or if she wondered if Edward and Mr. Banner and the rest of the kids here were real. I had to admit, I would do the same. But Laureeses seemed to think we were real, and answered me.

**I don't think she's with Edward either. I wonder where she is.**

I had wondered too. Guess I wasn't the only one who had wondered where she was. I wondered if Laureeses had been looking around the room looking for Bella.

_Me too._

I passed the note, and wrote down the notes on the board that Mr. Banner had been putting them up on the board.

I sneaked a glance at Edward, and I saw his coal, dark, hungry eyes were staring bottomless into mine. I didn't flinch away; neither did I look the other way. I thought I saw another emotion brewing in his eyes than hatred. I swallowed and looked away, afraid if I looked to long I would fall in love. I had always been the one to wear my heart on my sleeve. I had lost so many pieces to my heart because of it, and I was afraid if I fell in love with a married man, then I would most likely be alone and heartbroken.

Laureeses had seen the whole thing, and began writing ferociously.

**He doesn't look like he hates you as much as he hated Bella in the book or in the movie. He looks like he's **_**bewildered**_** to see you, like he's been waiting for you his whole life. He looks like he loves you. And I'm afraid if he does; you're not going to be able to stay away, neither is he.**

That was expected from Laureeses. She had always been a person to read other people, much like me, but she was more leaning towards the relationship department, which Taty was settled in.

I read the note quickly, and then I blushed. I guess that was the emotion I saw in his eyes. I tried to keep myself from looking at him; otherwise, he would know I was thinking about him, since he couldn't read my mind. He couldn't read Laureeses either. He would never know we were talking about him.

Class was over quickly, and my heartbeat sped up, as I walked past Edward. He smelled like a sweet honey smell, not like Axe, the cologne I lived to smell. If I ever talked to him, I was going to have to ask him to put some on, because I loved the smell of Axe. Though he smelt good, I loved Axe better.

Edward walked quickly by, his muscles contracting, getting ready to pounce, and in that moment, I knew I was his prey. He walked on by though. I wondered if his muscles flexed when he was sitting next to Bella, if he had before.

Our next class was Spanish, and it was our last class of the day.

Taty met up with us on the way there, and smiled at us.

We walked into the class, and turned in our slips to the teacher, who looked oddly familiar.

"Mi nombre es Senorita Contreras. Cuáles son sus nombres?" I had an idea of what she said, but I waited for my Spanish friends to speak first. I suddenly realized Ms. Contreras was in my 7th grade Spanish class before, I wonder if she remembers me.

"Mi nombre es Tatiana." Taty said. Guess we were saying our names.

I wanted to be extra smart, so I said mine next. "Mi nombre es Jessica."

I saw Taty roll her eyes, but she said nothing. "Mi nombre es Laura, Senorita Contreras."

"Hola, estar sentado por favor." She nodded to the seats in the room, and handed us our slips, and we headed to our seats, the only 3 seats open, were next to none other than the Cullen boys. I swallowed, and looked to my friends. Laureeses shrugged, and headed to sit next to Jasper, who stiffened. I wonder if he is still a new vegetarian. Taty sat next to Emmett who was sitting behind Edward, and I was left to sit next to the vampire that unfortunately, was attracted to my blood, Edward.

I sat down, trying to make it as easy as possible for Edward. He stiffened anyway, and I tried to keep myself from giggling. I just kept wondering if he stiffened somewhere else. The teacher droned on and on about something in Spanish, and I just acted like I was listening, until I heard, 'Lemon' whispered.

I turned around, and saw the piece of paper being stuffed in my face. I took it and looked to see if Ms. Contreras saw it, and then I remembered Ms. Contreras wouldn't notice. That was why she was fired from her job in 7th grade. I freely read the note, making sure that the people around me couldn't see it.

_This is really going to suck, especially since Jessy gets to sit next to the hot guy herself._ I recognized Taty's nickname for me, and I recognized her hand writing.

**Not really, I'm sitting next to Jasper, the sexy beast that looks like he's in pain.** Laureeses neat handwriting was easy to recognize.

_Well, I'm gonna tell Jessy that she needs to change seats next time we have this class._ Taty wrote. _I'm gonna pass this to her._

**Ok. **Laureeses wrote.

I decided to just give into what Taty said, and wrote 'Fine, next time we have this class, I'll move so I sit next to Jasper,' and passed it to Taty, who read it quickly.

I looked up to Edward, who was staring down at me, with that same coal, dark, hungry look in his eyes, that I wanted to jump into and swim forever in. I don' know what came over me, because I'm not sure anyone would want to swim in ink black water, but I wanted to, only if Edward would be there to join me. I wondered what he was thinking, and I bet he was wondering what I was thinking. He looked like he was searching for something. I wanted to say something, but when I opened my eyes, nothing came out.

I wouldn't just say 'hi' because he looked like he wanted to eat me, though I wanted him to eat me a different way than he probably wanted to. I turned my head away, giggling at that thought. He heard me and I bet he was wondering why I was giggling. I wasn't giggling because I was embarrassed. I was giggling at myself. There was a significant difference.

The bell rang for the end of the class to end shortly after that, and I got out of my seat, turning to my friends who were grinning at me. Damn, they saw me and Edward's little stare-down.

I had a lot of explaining to do, I knew that much.

We headed towards the Gym to pick up Bubbles, Nahni, and Niyah, where we heard excessive squeals from.

This should be fun.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for leaving you there, but this chapter was getting pretty long.

**I did major research for this chapter, and this chapter took me forever to write, so could you please review? I translated the Spanish on my computer, so if it's wrong, yell at my computer, not me. **

**There is much grammar in this because you are getting into my head; I try to make sure there isn't too much grammar, just here and there, so please, if you could, don't complain. **

**Also, I don't know how many of you actually saw Secret Life of American Teenager, so if you haven't, you should. It's the only soap opera (sort of) that I actually watch, because me loves the drama. And since I didn't put the disclaimer for that, I don't own it. And, now, because I should stop adding stuff to this because the author note is long enough, make me happy and review please. **

**Thanks to Laureeses for letting me put her in this story.(Please check out her story: Lost) Penname: lAURiCE.**

**Thanks to Bubbles for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Poetry Love) Penname: bubbly4twilight.**

**Thanks to Taty for letting I put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Another Cinderbella Story) Penname: Ruwilling2catchme.**

**Thanks to Mega (Who didn't make it into this story because she lives like 10,000 miles from me, and if this were to ever happen, she probably wouldn't be taking a journey into Twilight Zone...Sorry, Mega. Check out her stories: 'The Second Chance of Edward Cullen', The sequel: 'The Other Side of Edward Cullen', and my personal favorite: 'I Don't Speak Geek'.) Penname: I.N.J.A.**

**Thanks to Nahni who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**Thanks to Shaniyah who also unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**And thanks to anyone of my other besties who I love so much and didn't get a dedication or put into this story. Me loves ya'll all so much.**

**And to those you actually read this story, and has no clue who I am, but love the story, please review for they are what makes me update my stories. Thank you. **

* * *


	3. Destination: La Push

**Destination: Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 3: Destination: La Push**_

* * *

_

_"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce" –Starstruck, 3OH!3._

* * *

Journal Entry –Monday 23, 2012. 10:02PM.

_Dear Diary,_

_Again, I feel sad, but it's become stronger. It's eating me. I'm trying to find out what it is, but I can't see it. I feel like Alice…_

_Well tomorrow's Tuesday, and me and my friends have decided to go to La Push, check out the scenery, you know? Maybe we'll run into the pack. I didn't say it out loud, but the thought brought that sad feeling to it. I wonder why I felt sad about the pack, sure I didn't like the pack, but hey, I didn't feel sad about it. We were at the dinner table, and my friends had decided we would take an hour to talk about everything, and Taty sorted the thing between Bubbles, who had said 'Twilight' out loud. Taty didn't harm her, but she did give her a very 'fun' filled language vocabulary, there were a lot of French words. _

_When we had gone to pick up Bubbles, Nahni, and Niyah, they almost jumped on Alice and Edward, who was picking up his sister. I swear they were practically on top of them. We had to pull them off, and let me tell you, Taty was pissed. I actually laughed, and got smacked upside the head. I tell you, one day I'm gonna have a lopsided head from all these slaps I've been getting lately._

_Well, when we're going to La Push, we're not gonna head for Jake's house or anything, we're gonna go to the cliff and maybe cliff dive. Nahni and Taty don't want to do it, but I'm totally diving! I'm a swimmer, this could help my diving. While I'm thinking about it, I should check and see if Forks has a pool somewhere close by._

_I guess that's it for tonight, I'm tired, and I don't feel like writing anymore._

'_Night let the werewolves bite, because I don't want them._

_Lemon_

* * *

Me and Laureeses were in Biology. The whole beginning of the day was just more squealing and more slaps. I think I might need to report friend abuse or something.

Anyway, I thought for sure that Edward wouldn't have showed up since the second day that Bella came to school, Edward wasn't there, but he was there, in that confined classroom, staring intently at me, with honey gold eyes that I melted me whenever I locked eyes.

I then heard Mr. Banner say something that probably would crush me. "We're switching seats, and these will be your assigned seats for the rest of the year."

I looked to Laureeses who had the same horrified look on her face as I'm sure I had on mine. We locked fingers; sure we would be put next to each other, right?

It was like middle school all over again.

In the end, Laureeses got set not next to me, but in front of me. And you want to know who sat next to me? Edward Cullen. Surprise, sur-fucking-prise. It wasn't that I hated him or something, it's just ever since I met him, it's like society has been pushing us toward each other. So if society wanted to play that game, then 2 could play at that game.

I turned to Edward, who was staring intently at me.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, but I prefer Lemon, what's yours?" I almost said I knew his name already, but then again, that would be stupid and idiotic like I sometimes am.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He reached to shake my hand, but I could tell it took him a great effort not to reach over and kill me. I reached over and shook his hand. I was used to the cold, but there was an electrical current that ran through him to me. I looked into his eyes, not letting go. There was something about this masochistic vampire that made me want to do un-ladylike things. Trust me that was bad.

We pulled away our hands after a minute or two, and turned to the teacher, who was obviously talking about something I'd already learned.

I turned my head, to say something more, but I saw his lips barely parted, and I started thinking naughty things. Don't do it Lemon! No naughty thoughts! Bad girl!

I passed a quick note to Laureeses because I needed her to know what I wanted to do to this vampire.

_God, this fucking vampire right next to me makes me fucking wet, help me!_

She giggled at what I said, and then wrote something, before acting like she was putting something in her book bag, but was really passing me the note.

I took it and opened it, making sure Mr. 'I can see everything and hear everything' couldn't see it.

**I wish I could, but seriously, you barely know him, all you know about him is from the books, since I haven't seen Bella, I'm not sure if those books are even accurate.**

_Sure, be the smart one._ I wrote back.

She again giggled and sent me the note back after writing something brief.

**Always.**

I rolled my eyes and then crumbled the piece of paper up, and throwing it into my tiny backpack.

When I was done with that, I turned to take notes.

But it was time to go, so much for paying attention.

I walked with Laureeses to Gym, which was our other last subject of the day. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would be in that class. I was going to watch them while they toned down their movements.

That would be deliciously fun.

As we walked into the gym, we met up with Taty, who had come from Social Studies.

We talked a little, but then the lady that was going to be a teacher came in, her grey hair stood out against her tan-ish mean face, that was barking orders at us.

"Boy and girl pair ups. We will be doing 80 crunches today!" She barked, and she started calling out pairings of names.

I got paired with Jasper, Taty with Emmett, and Laureeses with Edward, while the others got paired; I walked over to Jasper, a little awkward. He smiled warmly at me, though I could tell he was trying to not eat me. Haha, 'eat me'. Whoops, dirty thoughts.

I didn't have any gym uniform, neither did my friends, we thought we were getting them from the gym, but the lady didn't even give us any, so when I sat down to do my crunches, Jasper probably could see my rainbow underwear (which I was very proud of) under my very short shorts. I had this signature thing where I matched my socks with my underwear, and my underwear matched my socks.

I laughed at myself and the look on Jasper's face when he saw my rainbow underwear.

"Yeah, my underwear matches my socks." I said, giggling again at Jasper's face. His face was between embarrassed and turned on. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

Jasper was standing on my feet, trying not to put his weight on me, while I eased through the crunches. I guess swimming was paying off.

I looked over at Taty, who looked like she was going to burst with embarrassment because Emmett was so much bigger than her. She was talking to him though. Laureeses was talking to Edward too. But I could tell Laureeses was embarrassed because she was wearing a short skirt, and I'm not sure, but I think she was wearing a cheetah thong, so she was pressing her knees tight together.

I looked to Jasper, who looked like he was still embarrassed by seeing my awesome underwear. I wondered if he was a human if he would be blushing right then.

I decided to talk to him.

"So, when did you come to Forks?" I asked, probably already knowing he came 2 years ago from Alaska, according to the books.

"Uh, 2 years ago." He was flustered still.

"Seriously, I'm not embarrassed that you saw my underwear, I don't think you should be." I said giggling.

I then heard Edward growl. I wonder why.

I was done with my 80 crunches, but I couldn't get up, so Jasper held out his hand, and I took it. His hands were cold on my skin, but I was okay with it.

He looked surprised that I didn't flinch away from his cold skin, but I didn't act like I noticed.

He got down on the floor, God, if I wasn't on Team Edward, I'd be on Team Jasper. He looked like he was getting ready for me to get on top of him, again I heard Edward's furious growl, and I again wondered why.

I tried to think of other things than being on top of Jasper, while he eased through his 80 fast. I giggled, but said nothing, thinking about the naughty things you could do in this position. I think me, myself, and I should have a conversation, because I keep having these thoughts, me won't shut up, and myself loves watching me struggle. Damn myself! (Yeah, I know, weird.)

Jasper's shorts were riding up his long toned legs, and it took everything in my power to keep from running my fingers over his muscled legs. He pretended to groan at the effort, but I knew for sure that it took him effort to make groaning noises of effort. But I was thinking of other groaning noises of effort when I heard him say 'done', and stand up.

I didn't move, so he came up closer than I thought was imaginable. There was a cold atmosphere around me, but instead of making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, it made me slightly warm down south.

I again heard Edward growl, and hearing him, I looked over at him, seeing his white, delicious, teeth gleaming in the light as he look furiously at Jasper. Jasper was looking at me intently like he didn't notice. I was starting to wonder if Alice and Jasper were together, but Jasper just shook his hair out of his face, the ends of his hair teasing my skin.

"Nice work, we work well together." He said in that sexy southern-accent. He bent down till his lips were at my ear, "And I really do like your rainbow underwear." He straightened up and acted like he said nothing, as Edward growled yet again. Jasper walked over to the boy's locker room, and I'm guessing he was going to take a pretend shower.

I suddenly knew what Edward was growling at. And it was Jasper. Edward was jealous of Jasper because of what he said to me. I almost squealed. I saw Taty and Laureeses were done and everyone else in our class was still working and I pulled them with me. I walked over to them and pulled their arms so they would come with me. Edward ran after Jasper at a fast pace, and Emmett followed suit, probably wanted to see whatever was going to happen to Jasper. Poor Jasper. I was going to have to apologize sometime.

I walked over to the coach who was picking her nose at her desk. I tried to act like she wasn't doing that, and cleared my throat. She looked up and turned a bright shade of red.

"Um, hello, err, ladies. Sorry about that." Her face darkened again. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your crunches?"

"We did, we'd like to go now." I said as we handed her our slips which we hadn't given to her before class started. She was the last teacher we needed to get our slip signed for.

She signed it and handed it to us. "Sorry girls, but I don't have any more uniforms, you're gonna have to bring your own."

I looked to Taty and Laureeses who just nodded, so I nodded too.

We took our slips, running out of the gym, and ran to the office, where we put the slip into the box, and ran to go pick up Bubbles, Nahni, and Niyah.

Once we had them, we got into the car and we started driving to where my GPS said we were supposed to go for La Push.

While Taty drove,(again) I told everyone of jealous Edward and sexy Jasper. Bubbles slapped me and said something along the lines of, 'He's mine.' But I didn't notice, because I was on cloud nine.

Once we got to the parking lot next to the beach, we got out of the car, and started walking the opposite way of where the cliff was.

I sighed. I could see everyone else was more excited for being here than I was. I was starting to get really bored. It wasn't my fault, it was the fact that I was on Team Edward, not Team Jacob. I wasn't really interested in the pack, though I had thought the actor for Embry was hot.

We began walking on the side of the road, when I suddenly spotted the cliff that Bella had supposedly jumped off of.

I ran to it, not telling my friends where I was going.

"Jessica!" I heard my friends screaming, and some footsteps of them running after me.

But no one could catch up with me; I had been working out on my legs so I'd be a strong swimmer. When I got there, I gasped.

It was beautiful. Today it may not have been sunny, but when the sun peaked out, it had columns of bright colors that hit the water at random intervals. I heard the whoosh of the water that hit the rocks at the bottom. I turned to the opened mouths of my friends. I saw Bubbles take a camera out and snap a picture, though she didn't check it to see if it was right or not.

"This is what I had been running for you guys." I said, as I looked at the ocean. I heard some more footsteps from behind me, and I felt someone's presence right next to me. I looked to see Nahni and Taty. They smiled at the sky, and smiled at me. I went to go get Laureeses, and then a breeze rolled in. Not just any regular breeze, it was a _strong_ one.

It went all downhill after that, in fast forward.

The wind blew Nahni, tiny, 90 pounded Nahni, over closer to the edge of the cliff, and her being her, freaked out, causing her tiny, frail body, to tilt and fall backwards.

Taty reached out to stop her from falling, and she too, fell, sliding on the rocks, her body moving closer to the edge.

My stupid mind wasn't telling my body to do anything, and I couldn't move, but Niyah and Bubbles could. They ran just in time to catch Taty's feet before she fell over. Niyah had Taty's left foot and Bubbles had her right.

I could hear screams and frantic squeals, and a bunch of cuss words being said.

"Don't look down!" Bubbles yelled, her voice strained as she held Taty's foot.

"That's kind of hard not to do when I'm in this position!" Taty yelled back up, a grunt of effort came from her after she spoke.

I just held onto Laureeses and cried. What happened if they fell? We'd lose them for sure. Jacob wasn't here to beat the living snot out of their chests if they fell into the beautiful, deadly water.

I started yelling for help, more like screech. Laureeses, too choked up to cry, just cried into my shoulder.

I suddenly heard a deep, attractive voice speak.

"You guys shouldn't be playing in big boy play ground." I turned to see a whole group of tanned, shirtless, tall, hunks staring intently at us crying. They couldn't see the people who were hanging from a cliff, but I'm sure if they did, they wouldn't be staring at us like that.

This must be the Quileute pack.

I narrowed my wet, teary eyes, and then stepped forward.

"Oh really, oh so gracious group of too tall, tan, shitless, hot tempatured, mphmmm." Laureeses covered my mouth before I said werewolf.

"Easy Lemon." Laureeses warned me with her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her hand away. "Are you going to save my bestest friends in the whole wide world or not?" I said eyeing their muscled abs and biceps.

"Oh, yeah." I heard one of the werewolves say.

He walked over and pushed Niyah and Bubbles away, grabbing Taty's feet while pulling both of them up quickly.

Poor Nahni. She was wearing a dress, and her underwear was showing so I ran to pull her dress down before anyone could see her green underwear. It matched her dress. I smiled at her, letting her know I had her back.

The werewolf, who obviously saw her underwear, was blushing, and then he looked into her eyes, and the color leaked away. His eyes got bigger, and his mouth turned into a huge grin. Nahni looked at him, and like a magnetic pull was pulling them together, she walked over to him.

I'm guessing he imprinted on her.

"My name it Quil, what's yours?" I remember in the book he was new to the pack, so of course he was young. He was also questioned on if he was a part of the pack, until he imprinted on a 2 year old named Claire. Guess Claire hasn't come along yet.

"Na-I mean Ilana, but you can call me Nahni." He smiled at her, his eyes shining, and then they both were silent like I'm sure they both were usually. It was peaceful watching them, and there was something about the way they were lightly touching each other that told me I better look away before I cry.

I looked away from them to find Taty was looking into the eyes of another, who looked young, and I quickly guessed was Seth. Of course. It was like she always wanted it. But I could see that another werewolf was looking at her. He also looked pretty young, and I was thinking he was Embry. He was hovering close by. Neither were touching, and Taty was looking into the eyes of both of them, her face almost troubled as if she couldn't choose whose eyes she wanted to look into more. Uh oh. That's bad. If both of them imprinted on her things are gonna get complicated…

I obverted my gaze to see Laureeses, who was usually very strict about men touching her since she was taken, had a strong, tall, man's arms wrapped around her shoulders, since he was too tall to wrap his arms around her waist. He was bent so his eyes were eye level, and he only had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other had disappeared. She had her head thrown back a little, and I was starting to worry that something was wrong until I heard her speak.

"Jared." I heard her murmur. No, it wasn't a murmur; it was more like a quiet moan. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to know what they were doing. Though I was pretty sure I already knew. Sure, I was a pervert and all, but she was practically a sister to me, and I seriously, did _not_ want to see that. I guess she got the perverted stuff from me. Damn me and my rub off-ness. **(A/N: Yes, that's a word…in my world.)**

I then saw Bubbles looking up to the guy that could only be described as Jacob. I had to say, Taylor Lautner looked just like Jacob. They both looked identical. I wonder if Stephanie was using Taylor's picture to describe Jacob when she wrote the book. They weren't touching like the others were, they were just looking into each other's eyes, and usually bubbly Bubbles, was now quiet and content. She looked like she never wanted to look away. Jacob, quiet and resigned, looked like he was staring into the eyes of the woman he had missed since he was a baby. He was practically glowing with excitement. They were completely different, but that must have been why he imprinted on her. Perfect saying for this moment: '_Opposites attract_.'

I looked away, not because I was disgusted with them, but because the moment seemed so intimate that I had to look away.

And when I looked away I looked at the last of my friends, which was Niyah, who was looking into the eyes of the one and only: Paul. He was easily the biggest out of all of them, and I could easily guess who he was just from reading the description in the book. His strong, masculine arms were wrapped like pythons around Niyah. That was the first. No guy could put their arms around Niyah because of the big headlights she was packing up front. Whenever I went to hug her, her big Gazonkas were in my face. And it was an astonishing to see that someone could actually conquer them. They both easily had the biggest mouths in this here group, and I was sure that they both were perfect for each other.

I looked around at the already seemingly together couples, and then saw Sam, who was standing alittle awkward, looking down at his feet, tangling and untangling his big hands.

I decided since I had nothing better to do and to be nice to him, I walked over to him, and smiled, clearing my throat to get his obviously quiet-self to look up and notice me.

He looked up and looked into my eyes, and smiled. Though I'm sure he was nervous he would imprint on me since the rest of them imprinted at the same time. But when he looked into my eyes I felt no different. I raised my eyes telling him I didn't feel like kissing him or hugging him or looking into his eyes or telling him I loved him and wanted to be with him forever even though I didn't know him.

He seemed relieved that he felt nothing. I didn't take offense at all. I was sort of occupied with Edward right now to actually care about Sam. I mean, Sam left his girlfriend who he loved very much to be with her cousin. He practically killed Leah. I felt so bad for her in the books. I didn't want him doing something stupid as to imprint on me and leave Emily.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, and these here are my love struck friends. I think you might have a problem because all of your buddies imprinted on my friends." I then realized none of them knew we knew that we knew they were werewolves and that they were imprinting on us and I quickly covered my big mouth that never seemed to shut up.

Sam's mouth fell open, but nothing of the other werewolves seemed to notice. They were too occupied with my friends. I hope they don't leave me.

"I-I didn't, no I didn't say that." I stumbled, trying to come up with an excuse, but coming up empty. I was never good at lying.

"Yeah you did, and how did you find out?" He said curious.

This was something I was unprepared for. Crap. Why didn't I think of a good back up plan on this? I already knew my big mouth would spill everything so why didn't I think of some lie I could have come up with if this were to ever happen?

I decided since no one was paying attention and they wouldn't be able to hit me upside the head for saying this, I told him of Stephanie's story and lucky me, I brought Breaking Dawn. I couldn't leave it at home all alone.

I turned to Jacob's section, which I had conveniently marked just because my friends made me and turned to a random page, opening it and reading it out loud.

"_We got deeper and deeper into the mountains without finding any trace of the pack. Fading vampire trails were everywhere, but the scents were familiar now. I was breathing them in all day._

_I found a heavy, somewhat recent concentration on one particular trail – all of them coming and going here except for Edward. Some reason for gathering that must have been forgotten when Edward brought his dying pregnant wife home. I gritted my teeth. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with me._

_Leah didn't push herself past me, though she easily could have now. I was paying more attention to each new scent than I was to the speed contest. She kept to my right side, running with me rather than racing against me._" **(A/N: You can find this one paragraph down from the top on page 310, Breaking Dawn.)**

I looked up to Sam's astonished face. I may not have picked the right thing to show off that I knew he was a werewolf, but I did pick good enough paragraphs that Sam would understand that we all knew they were werewolves. I just hope Sam didn't hurt Jacob. Though I never liked him, this wasn't his fault that we knew their secret. I guess now they wouldn't have to explain the whole imprinting thing when we already knew it.

"Wow. Guys, let's go, I have some explaining to do." Sam said. Suddenly everyone snapped out of their staring all together, though when I was talking no one said anything. I guess it was because he was master.

Sam took my hand in a friendly gesture; though I'm sure to anyone else it would seem we were together. I knew he was just looking out for me so I wouldn't fall, because I guess I was important now. Everyone followed us, and we walked through the woods towards a house which was guess because of the way Jacob ran up the yard with Bubbles following, was Jacob's house. I didn't want to know why they were running, but when Bubbles touched Jacob, she yelled tag, and he cursed. I knew that he had let her tag him, because the refreshing paragraphs I had just read reminded my how fast these guys were.

Bubbles hadn't read Breaking Dawn for a week or two, and even then, she didn't read enough to remember that he was way faster than her, so I just decided I was going to keep my mouth shut about it. Bubbles would soon find out.

But the thing is, all my friends acted as if they had known these guys for years. Niyah and Paul were macking away at each other while the TV ran, Nahni and Quil were smiling at each other, sitting on the couch as soon as they got into the house, Laureeses and Jared were God knows where doing God knows what, Taty was playing Uno with Embry and Seth, and like I had said, Bubbles and Jacob were playing tag.

I saw Billy Black, Jacob's dad, who looked surprised to see so many girls in this house, and walked over to him, after letting go of Sam's hand.

I smiled sheepishly at him, as he spoke to me in a deep voice. I had to look down at him since he was in a wheelchair as he spoke to me.

"Let me guess, you're with Sam?" He said looking past my shoulder at Sam, who had come up behind me.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Sam was just holding my hand to make sure I didn't trip or something. Actually, I came over here not to introduce someone you already know whom I'm with, but to introduce my friends and me."

Billy seemed surprised at how nice I was. He nodded, signaling me to go on.

I bent down so I was next to his wheelchair and at his eyelevel so I could properly point out everyone.

I spotted Taty, and pointed at her, "That's Tatiana. Her real name is Leidy, and her middle name is actually Tatiana, but we call her Tatiana because she likes that better. Sometimes we call her Taty for short." Billy nodded and I pointed at Niyah who was making out furiously with Paul.

"Her name is Shaniyah, but we call her Niyah, it's nice that she found someone who actually has as big a mouth as she does, and I don't mean that literally." Billy chuckled, obviously knowing what I meant.

I pointed at Nahni, "That is Ilana, but she goes by either that, or Nahni, but lately she's refusing to answer to Ilana, so I think you might want to call her Nahni." I didn't stop to hear his response, because Jacob and Bubbles were just coming in and were about to come out. "That's Briana, but we call her Bubbles because she's always so bubbly and all over the place. She's with Jacob, but I think they go well together."

I turned to Billy and looked up the stairs, hearing muffled giggles and voices. "And the girl up there doing whatever she is with Jared is Laura, but we call her Laureeses because she's a big fan of chocolate."

I took a deep breath, happy that I got that off my chest, and stood up, cracking my ankles and knees.

"Well thanks for introducing me to your friends, um, how did you know their names?" Billy said, obviously confused by that fact.

"You see, I read this book called Twilight that talks about a girl named Bella, but I don't think she's come to Forks yet, so because of those books I know everyone's secrets here. My friends know all of your secrets and all of the Cullen's secrets too." At the mention of the Cullen's name, Billy's face darkened, and so did Sam. I guess the treaty that had been broken because of Bella was now officially in affect. Dang it.

I tried to act like I saw nothing, but I noticed it all, and there was a silence between us three. The silence was broken when Laureeses and Jared came trampling down the stairs, Laureeses hair obviously giving their activities away. I giggled at her face. She looked like she had never had a more interesting what, 5 minutes? That was fast. I got a glimpse of Sam's face and I couldn't help busting out laughing. Sam looked like he just found out his almost brother just had sex with a girl he barely knew but just imprinted on…oh wait…never mind

I felt happy for Laureeses, but at the same time, I also didn't know what the hell she was going to do when Bryce came. I hadn't told Laureeses or anyone, but I was gonna invite him and Carley, one of my best friends to come and surprise everyone. Someone had to be in on the secret!

She smiled at me when she went by and sang our song. "_This ain't a love song, oh no, this ain't a broken heart homie singing only 'cause he's lonely, this ain't a love song, oh no, this ain't a whiskey drowned ballad, there ain't nothing here that's valid_."

"Love it always." I said, and smiled, after joining in.

"I know." Laureeses said and then hugged me, before taking off to joining Taty's game of Uno.

I felt left out. I was stuck with the old man in the wheelchair and the man with a pretty girl he imprinted on. I sighed and decided to just sit on the stairs and watch my friends.

Eventually, Billy had made dinner for us, and Charlie had come over, obviously remembering us from the police station. He smiled sweetly at us, telling us we'd like his daughter Bella who wasn't coming to Forks until next year. Me and my friends shared a glance of disbelief. I was hoping by next year I'd have Edward wrapped around my finger like that song, "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger." I sighed internally as I sat at the table and ate hotdogs and macaroni and cheese while my friends stuffed each other's faces and giggled and chuckled. I was starting to feel nauseous. No wonder I felt sad when we had talked about the pack. It was because I was would be left out.

After dinner we played some Uno, and at chips and dip. Nahni surprisingly won. We laughed and said she was evil like we mostly did. We thought that in her mind she was too quiet because she was plotting world domination.

I had a great time, though in the back of my mind I was thinking about the fact that they were going to want to hang out at La Push more.

They all ended up staying, saying they would just wake up earlier to get their clothes. I sighed, because I didn't want to stay, and I ran out before anyone could notice I was gone.

I rode back crying. I had stolen the keys from Taty while she wasn't looking. She was too busy looking into Seth and Embry's eyes to notice me take her keys right out of her pocket. I drove home sniffing and wondering if all of this was worth coming. Maybe I should head back to North Carolina.

As I got home, I realized I forgot to get the house keys from Taty. I was lucky we kept a spare key under the mat. I sighed bending down to pick it up, and then I heard the menacing voice that sent chills down my spine come from behind me.

"Your rainbow underwear looks really sexy when you bend over like that."

I froze.

_Oh shit._**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait my pretties. But now that this chapter is up, I'm sort of happy I could get a cliffy in here. I have the whole story figured out, and this is where the real story begins. All the squealing and meeting people is probably going to stop next chapter. I'm not telling you who it is that said that at the end. If you can guess, I'll give you what the destination for next chapter is gonna be, and maybe you can get an idea. (Have anyone of you noticed that every chapter is a different destination? I have…maybe because I'm the author…but whatever!)**

**Ok, for everyone to review and participate, I'm gonna do this:**

**For this chapter, there is going to be a contest.**

**Write the LONGEST REVIEW you possibly can. (Mega, you know none of these people can beat my awesome review-ness…uh oh, do you smell a challenge?…I think so!) The longest review gets a mention in the next chapter or author note. Come on, review. Make up some crappy review love-age or pwn your friend-enemy. The longer the better! GO AHEAD AND REVIEW! WHOO!**

**Special thanks to Taty for all the help on words, plotlines, imprinting partners, pepping, schedule arrangements, seating arrangements, pictures(which we are making styles for everyone, those pictures will be up soon, promise!) and whatever else you help me with. (which we are making styles for everyone, those pictures will be up soon, promise!) Oh, and seriously, if I could reward you with a real Seth, you know I sure as hell would.**

**Thanks to Laureeses for letting me put her in this story.(Please check out her story: Lost) Penname: lAURiCE.**

**Thanks to Bubbles for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Poetry Love) Penname: bubbly4twilight.**

**Thanks to Taty for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Another Cinderbella Story) Penname: Ruwilling2catchme.**

**Thanks to Mega (Who didn't make it into this story because she lives like 10,000 miles from me, and if this were to ever happen, she probably wouldn't be taking a journey into Twilight Zone...Sorry, Mega. Check out her stories: 'The Second Chance of Edward Cullen', The sequel: 'The Other Side of Edward Cullen', and my personal favorite: 'I Don't Speak Geek'.) Penname: I.N.J.A.**

**Thanks to Nahni who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**Thanks to Shaniyah who also unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**And thanks to anyone of my other besties who I love so much and didn't get a dedication or put into this story. Me loves ya'll all so much.**

**My lovely readers, if you've read all the way down here, I would like you to review. If you really want to know where I'm taking you next chapter, review and guess who it is that said that last sentence at the end.**

**LOVE YOU…REVIEW PLEASE?**


	4. Destination: Cullen's House

**Destination: Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 4: Destination: Cullen's House**

* * *

"_So tell me baby  
Pretty baby  
That this house is not a graveyard  
Tell me how to stay strong  
And carry you home  
Over corpses of her long lost fathers  
And her unborn daughters  
God damnit, I can't do it alone  
I can't do it alone  
__I can't do it alone  
__I can't do it alone" - I can't do it alone – 3OH!3._

* * *

I don't know why life has to be so difficult. Why can't we just find that special guy, always keep our friends, be safe when we walk down the street, be pretty, and always be happy?

Oh right, because that's fiction.

I turned, my hair, with its pink strips and its blonde shininess, whipped the intruder in the face. My back hit my door. And I looked into lazy, lust filled eyes, that belonged to my math teacher, Mr. Mason.

He had a wicked, evil grin on his face as he sniffed the wave of air my hair caused when I had turned.

His sinful, gross, disgusting, hands rubbed up my thighs and they captured my hips, pushing them hard against my door.

Mr. Mason came closer, his alcohol scented breath suffocating me. I tried pushing myself down and away from him, but his right hand captured my left forearm, his long, painful nails piercing my skin, probably breaking the skin. I gasped in pain.

"You will listen to me Jessica." He said. I swallowed back the bile in my throat, trying to be strong. My calmness I had managed to have so far was breaking. My breathing was coming faster and he was enjoying my breath fanning his face. In the back of my mind, something smart triggered.

_Scream._

"Aahh! Somebody help m-." I started crying, and then Mr. Mason's hand let go of my left forearm and slapped me so hard the sound echoed off the trees and the pavement.

I whimpered.

"You will make no noise." Mr. Mason commanded of me.

I sobbed, I couldn't help it. I was thinking of the possibility that I would live. My friends were in La Push, it was 2 A.M., the neighbors were asleep, and I was the only one in my group that couldn't carry a cell phone around because I usually lose things easily.

Mr. Mason kneed me in the stomach; I bent over, some of my blood escaping my mouth. I think he broke me.

"Stand up!" Mr. Mason commanded. I couldn't. My insides hurt like hell.

"STAND UP!" Mr. Mason demanded in almost a yell. He pulled my hair roughly to make me stand up. I stood up abruptly, letting another cry out of pain. My pretty hair.

Mr. Mason again slapped me on the same cheek. My head whipped the other way.

"Look at me." Mr. Mason said, roughly making my head move back so I was an inch from his face. My foot moved back as a reflex to make me move back, the stupid sneaker squeaked on the floor. Damn.

Again Mr. Mason slapped me, this time it was stronger, and if it were possible, it didn't hurt so much because my cheek was numb.

"Slut, what the hell did I tell you? I said make no noise." He slapped again, satisfaction coloring his face when I made no noise.

Mr. Mason's lips roughly attacked mine. I made no move to kiss him back. He kneed me again, letting me know I should, and I kissed him back, though there was no feeling in it. Tears streaked my cheeks as his hands moved lower to pull my shirt off. Then they moved back lower and ripped the button on my shorts off. There was a pop, and then I heard the zipper come down and Mr. Mason's grubby hands were in my panties.

If it was anyone else, I would have enjoyed it. But Mr. Mason made it seem dirty and gross.

Before Mr. Mason's fingers could reach the place I knew he wanted to touch, his body was thrown backwards away from mine, onto the grass. Two black figures picked his body up.

I took one look at his limp body being held by shadowed figures, and then at the person standing not 2 feet away from me, in crouch position. His teeth were barred, and he was staring menacingly at the body. The person's bronze hair blowing in the wind made me thank my lucky stars fictional characters were really alive. The beautiful man standing before me was Edward. Crouched low and ready to pounce.

"E-Edward?" I managed to say, my voice weak. I sort of had in mind that I was bleeding and shirtless and you could see my rainbow underwear and I probably was in no condition to be calling the man of my dreams, but in that moment the world melted away and he was all I needed. All I could see.

He turned and looked at me, straightening up. His black coal eyes retracted back to melted golden coins. This sexy beast was my savior.

He looked at me like he really cared about me.

I collapsed sobbing. His cold, hard, marble stoned body caught me before I hit the ground.

"Shh. It's okay now." Edward soothed me though he was clenching and unclenching his hands. I remembered I was bleeding and tried to pull back, but Edward was having none of that. His long graceful fingers were running through my hair, as he rocked me back and forth. But all I could think about were naughty things.

"Emmett! Get her out of here!" Edward roared. He kissed my forehead, though he barely knew me. I must have visually relaxed at the contact, because he smiled and did it again.

Emmett with his large hands picked me up after a moment. I groaned at the searing pain in my stomach. Emmett wasn't breathing. And neither was Edward. They cringed at the pain in my voice. Emmett looked at my almost bare chest except for my bra that said 'eat me' on the front. Not the best bra to wear when you're exposed in front of vampires…

Edward saw my bra too, and he looked away almost like he was trying to control himself.

"What happened to your shirt?" Emmett said. Though I could tell he was straining to keep from laughing. I felt like laughing at my luck and choice of bra.

I then heard another vampire approach. It was Alice.

She was caring a pink shirt. It said, 'I won't be a victim of stupidity.' How ironic.

"I, er, thought, er felt, that I needed this for a reason." Bullshit. She totally saw this! Why didn't she tell me to wear a different bra this morning? Oh well, I'm proud of my sexy 'eat me' bra, if I could, I'd wear only it to school, plus some panties.

She handed it to Edward while Emmett put me down. I hissed in pain. Wow, maybe I'm a secret vampire too! Why didn't I tell this to myself?

I raised my arms as Edward eased the shirt on. He was again not breathing, but I think it was for a different reason.

I looked down at the shirt, and my neck popped. The vampires all crowded around me, asking 'are you ok' and 'are you hurt'? I just shook my head and smiled.

"I'm effin' awesome." I said. They looked at me weirdly, though Emmett bellowed. I put my hand up for a high-five and he smacked it. I winced at the sound.

"Sorry." Emmett said.

"Nah, I'm good." I said, though my voice was weak.

I heard a groan from on the grass. All the vampires looked but Edward, and I knew it was because he was fixated on me. I almost squealed.

They looked back at me, and Alice disappeared.

Emmett quickly shifted to pick me up. I prepared myself for pain, and it didn't disappoint.

"I'm gonna run, are you okay?" Emmett's deep voice came from above me.

"Yeah, and I knew running was your only option." I said. But regretted it.

Emmett's head whipped to Edward. There must have been a silent conversation going on between them because they didn't even look at me.

I sighed. "Can we go; I'll tell ya'll why I said that later." Emmett nodded, and so did Edward, though his eyes never left my face. Emmett looked one last time at Edward, and started running.

It was exhilarating. I almost squealed. It was better than the rides at the old amusement park where we came from. I wanted to put my hands up and close my eyes, but I thought that would be stupid, and I really wanted to watch the trees pass by and be totally different from Bella when she was on Edward's back and they were running her first time.

I then I saw a house in front of me, and it was _huge. _It was even bigger than the house we got, and that's an astonishment. It was beautiful too. Much prettier than the house in the movie. And that is also an must have been the Cullen's house, because Emmett slowed down.

"We're here." His voice scared me shitless. It had been so quiet, and now his strong, loud voice broke the silence and it scared me.

I'm sure he could hear my heart racing.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He genuinely looked concerned.

"You fucking scared me Emmett." I said.

He smiled and then mumbled a 'sorry.' And ran to the front of the house. Instead of unlocking the door, he just knocked it down. Good gracious. Damn they _are_ strong.

"Emmett! What did I tell you about knocking do -." There was a blonde dude that looked a lot like Carlisle in the movie. I was guessing it was him. He then saw me, weak, and bleeding. He quickly shut up, and then he looked concerned. "Who's this and what happened?"

'This is _Jessica Fish._" There was something in Emmett's voice that said he had said it many times before. "Mr. Mason tried to rape her."

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I heard a woman say, she was over to me really quickly, and I knew she was Esme. She was even more beautiful than the lady in the movie and what I had imagined her to look like. Even when her face was contorted into concern. Her hands came to hold my face as if she had done it a gazillion times. I flinched away, not because of her, but because my cheek was stinging like hell.

She must of saw the red mark, because she brought her hands back from my face like she had been stung. "I'm so, so sorry...um, Jessica?"

"You can call me either that or Jess, or Jessy, or Lemon. I don't ca-." Something behind Emmett and me bust. Emmett turned us around, and I saw Rosalie holding some boxes as if they were feathers. She saw me and immediately dropped them as if they were on fire.

"Save it, I already know you're stronger than most humans." I said sighing. "Can your father please fix me up now?" Emmett's mouth dropped. I then remembered they hadn't said anything about Carlisle and him being a doctor at all. And they hadn't told me about them being a vampire, but after being carried half way across Forks, you'd think you'd catch onto the stronger than human part. But either way I was in big trouble. _Shit._

Emmett brought me over to their white couch that I remember Bella retched blood on. It was clean and looked as if there wasn't any blood on it.

I breathe in and held it as Emmett put me down. I whimpered quietly, and by the looks on the vampire family's faces, they heard.

Carlisle walked over to the couch, his smile turning to a face of determination and calmness. "Jessica, you have to tell me where it hurts the most."

"Well, it hurts on my face, and around my stomach area. My hair hurts too." _Although your hair can't actually hurt_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard people running up the steps. There were shouts and sobs and people were cursing violently.

"Jessica!"

"Lemon!"

"Jessy!"

They were the voices of my friends. They ran through the door, not even caring to notice the door was broken. All of their faces were contorted into fear and concern and down-right rage.

There was a sigh of relief that ran through them when they saw my face. Carlisle had pulled my shirt up to check my stomach. I felt kind of exposed, though I didn't feel exposed in front of Edward and Emmett…uh oh.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all holding them back.

"I'm ok you guys." I said, though I winced when Carlisle pressed his fingers against one of my ribs gently.

"Yep, he broke one of your ribs." Well that's just great, I thought. I had school tomorrow! And on top of that, I wasn't sure if they had that table up on the 2nd floor that they put Bella in. "I'll have to put you to sleep to tape it up."

I nodded, though my friends were shaking their heads.

"What if she has a concussion?" I heard Taty say. And then I heard a bunch of 'yeah's' follow.

"She didn't hit her head, she'll be ok." Carlisle turned to Emmett and barely moved his lips. It was said under his breath so us humans couldn't' hear it.

Then I was being lifted and taken to the upstairs room. I felt pain, and I wished it would go away. I heard a bunch of footsteps follow, and a couple of growls that probably came from my friends. I sighed. Them and their over protectiveness.

When we finally got to the room, I was put on the table that was in the middle of the room. The walls were covered in books and the walls were painted lime green. My favorite color. I tried to think of other things as at least 12 people piled into the room that I was about to get my rib's taped up in.

I tried to breathe slowly too. I suddenly wished I could have done some mean things to Mr. Mason myself. I'm sure everyone in this room was thinking the same thing, except for maybe Rosalie. She barely knew what was going on, unless she was listening when Emmett was explaining things to his mom and dad.

I looked around at the faces, and I saw Edwards. He was breathing though his nose as well, though he was barely breathing. I could tell he could smell my blood. I'm sure there was a bunch of it stuck to me.

I then heard a distant voice say, "I'm going to put you to sleep now." And after a slight nod and a look at all my friends' faces and everyone else's, it went black.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'll wear my rainbow socks in peace,  
And you'll cry because you're normal,  
I'll wear my hair how I want to,  
And you'll try to make a better goal._

_I'll wear my smile for the world,  
And you'll ponder my success,  
I wear my 3OH!3 shirt smiling,  
And you'll be a mess._

_I'll wear my intelligence on my sleeve,  
And you'll stand there smiling like an idiot,  
But I'll just say,  
You wish you were me, the twilight fanpire, who got bit."_

_I pulled away from the poem and smiled at the audience. It wasn't my best poem, but, it had the people in the crowds smiling and clapping and whistling. I thought maybe it was my confidence, or maybe my looks, but when I sat down, the people around me ran to congratulate me on what an amazing poet I was. I smiled and blushed, but the whole time I was wishing I hadn't have come._

_I was sitting at our annual talent show at my new school North West School of the Arts. People were Twilight fans and would love anything Twilight-y put out there. I didn't want to be there because my boyfriend wanted me to be at his house at 7 o'clock. It was 7:45. _

_My boyfriend was one of those loving, sweet ones who cared about you almost as much as you cared about him, but was over protective and demanding at times. I was afraid to let him down, for I had been told he was planning to propose to me tonight. His name was Thomas. _

_As the Talent Show went on, I fidgeted in my seat. Finally the announcements went around for the person who won, and I wasn't picked. I figured I wouldn't, so I ran from the auditorium and ran straight to my boyfriend's house. He lived a mile from the school. _

_As I ran to his house, I noticed the door was open. I ran in and ran to his room, I was so used to his house. I had helped him decorate everything. Because his mom was in Rehab and his dad was dead. I was so used to everything about him. We had been dating since forever. (By forever, I mean 5 months.) My friend's boyfriend had set us up together and we had been inseperable since then. We kissed and hugged, but I wasn't ready for anything serious. Though I sometimes act like I do, I never was. _

_Thomas was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. There was no sob, not even a stir of breath. I saw the clock was sitting right next to him on the bed, and it read 9:13. I froze._ Shit. _I'm dead._

_Suddenly, he got up and with lightning fast reflexes he had me pinned to the wall. The wall I had helped him paint. The wall I put my sweat and blood into. Suddenly he was furiously kissing me, and he was pulled my shirt up. His hips were grinding into my, and I could feel the obvious boner he had been hiding pretty good when I came in. _

_I wasn't ready. I couldn't. No. _

"_Thomas, I – we can't!" Suddenly Thomas slapped me. A single tear slipped my eyes._

"_I've waited too long for this." He brought a knife to my neck, and a sound of surprise escaped my throat. "Pleasure me or else."_

* * *

I awoke with a start, and a pain ran through my right side. _Shit, my rib._ I looked around and saw my friend's faces and the fellow Cullen's faces as well. I was sweating and panting. Not the most exciting thing to wake up doing especially when at least 12 people are hovering over you…

"Jessica, what's wrong?" It was Laureeses. Her face was sad.

"I – nightmare." I didn't want to let them know I had lost my virginity in a rape. They didn't need to know this was my practical second rape. They just didn't. "Everything is okay."

"We know what happened. You talk in your sleep. Plus we had to hold you down as you tried to get away from 'Thomas'" Laureeses made air quotation marks, and I flinched away from my stupidity of making noice while I slept. Laureeses let her hands fall and she put them on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry." Laureeses frowned at me. She looked as if she had been crying sometime before I awoke.

I sighed, "yeah, well, ya'll didn't need to know. And ya'll can't do nothing now."

"Yeah, we do need to know. I also want to let you know that we're here for you if you ever need us." Taty smiled at me.

"We are too." I heard Esme say.

I smiled, and the action hurt my cheek.

Well, at least I can finally say I have a bunch of people who are there for me if I ever get raped again…cough cough...

* * *

**A/N: I'm so STUPID! I didn't update sooner. And now I give you a really crappy chapter. Whatever. I tried. **

**Laureeses (lAURiCE) won the longest review with her rambling of sorts. And since she's in the author note AND the story, then I guess there really wasn't a reason for her to try, but she did anyway. Love you Laureeses!**

**Ok, for this chapter, there is a song in it that happened to be in the last chapter, find what the name of the song is, where it was in last chapter, and you have a total of A MENTION IN THE NEXT AUTHOR NOTE!!! Come on, review and try? Please, please please?**

**Sorry for the wait my loves, I really have no excuse more than I couldn't think of what was going to happen after my character met Esme. So now you have a chapter, and sorry for the poorly written doctor-y stuff, I'm not one, so I can't properly write that down.**

**Thanks to Laureeses for letting me put her in this story.(Please check out her story: Lost) Penname: lAURiCE.**

**Thanks to Bubbles for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Poetry Love) Penname: bubbly4twilight.**

**Thanks to Taty for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Another Cinderbella Story) Penname: Ruwilling2catchme.**

**Thanks to Mega (Who didn't make it into this story because she lives like 10,000 miles from me, and if this were to ever happen, she probably wouldn't be taking a journey into Twilight Zone...Sorry, Mega. Check out her stories: 'The Second Chance of Edward Cullen', The sequel: 'The Other Side of Edward Cullen', and my personal favorite: 'I Don't Speak Geek'.) Penname: I.N.J.A.**

**Thanks to Nahni who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**Thanks to Shaniyah who also unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**And thanks to anyone of my other besties who I love so much and didn't get a dedication or put into this story. Me loves ya'll all so much.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Destination: Train of Pain

**Destination: Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 5: Destination: Train of Pain**

* * *

"_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." Don't Trust Me, 3OH!3_

* * *

_Drenched in rain and tears, the girl teenager hugged her legs and shivered. Her mascara was running and her blue eyes were hollow, like they wished she would disappear with the rain. She was leaning against a tree, close to the road. No one was around and it seemed like she had been dumped there forcefully. She stifled a sob, sniffing, smudging her mascara further. _

_There was a scratch mark slicing her neck, and a painful amount of blood stained onto her clothes and the ground where she sat. Another sob. Her face looked like she had never seen happiness. Never known what it was like. But of course she had, it was such a beautiful face, someone must have just whipped the happiness clear off it._

_She kept looking all around her, keeping an eye on what she could see through this thick rain. Searching. Calculating._

_Suddenly a light shined from the road. It flashed on her face instantly, and she flinched away from it. She crawled behind the tree and buried her face in her knees, hoping it would go away. She was too cold to get up and run. She just hoped the people in the car hadn't seen her face enough. _

_She had to fight, though. She started crawling. Her hands reaching for things, to pull her. Her body got muddy. She coughed up mud, but didn't dare stop crawling. _

_The engine came closer and closer, able to be heard over the rain. It was so close now; the girl couldn't hear her own heart beat. It was cut off, and then there was the sound of feet hitting puddles and swearing. It was raining too hard for the girl to make out the voices, and there was too much fear for her to get up and run. Please go away. She prayed silently she wouldn't get hurt anymore. Please. Her muscles froze and she couldn't crawl anymore._

_Suddenly the feet were close enough she could feel the slashing of the dirty puddles on her face. Then two hands sharply wrapped their fingers around her arms and sharply pulled upward to bring her up to a standing position and the girl gasped quietly. But did not dare make it audible. He would love it if she showed that hurt. He'd purr in her ear if he'd heard her gasp of pain, he would be chuckling as if her pain was a joke. To him it probably was. She threw up the mud she had swallowed while trying to crawl away. _

"_Thought you could get away didn't you?" The voice came in her right ear. His hand squeezed harder, his fingers gripping with impossible force. The voice was familiar. So familiar. It was the voice she had been running from. The voice she had cried over. The voice that had ripped her heart out and stomped on it laughing the whole way through. But she dared not think the name, it was too painful. "Didn't you?" This was a scream now, loud enough that the girl's ears rang after it. She only nodded. She was too weak to scream, too weak to cry for help, too weak to fight, too weak to care._

_His answering laugh was chilling._

"_You filthy, stupid girl, when I'm through with you, you will think you were too foolish to even have been born." There was that chilling laugh again, before her body was thrown over an unfamiliar shoulder and then thrown into the back of the pickup truck. Pain. "If you jump out of this thing, you'll be a stupid _dead_ bitch." Was then yelled over the sound of pouring rain after her body painfully connected with the metal of the truck. Another chilling evil laugh._

_Her face was staring at the sky. All you could see was clouds and rain. She wished for the moon, it was too dark. Then she heard the engine start, and the truck was moving. It lurched forward and her body pounded to the trucks rear. Her body hit the metal's cold surface hard. She whimpered and thought maybe jumping was the smartest idea. She could get out of this hell. Things were sticking to her mud stained clothes. But the rain was washing it away._

_The girl lifted her bloody right hand that had been crushed by her weight and the metal. It was heavy from mud, and rain, but she still lifted it. She forgot about pain, and reached for something, anything to unlatch the back pick up truck's latch. A bear bottle, nope. A hook, ouch. A gun, uh oh. She pushed the gun as far away from her as she could. She finally felt a cable, she tried moving her fingers to wrap around the cable, but all her bones were broken, she couldn't move them. So she reached her left over, which was not so bad, but was still bleeding and of need of medical assistance right away. It wrapped around the cable, but when she went to pick it up, it slipped. Damn rain, stupid mud, or was it because she was bleeding? It didn't matter, she finally got the cable, and then she felt something that her arm brushed past. A flashlight._

_What luck!_

_She was too tired to smile, too tired to make any sign of happiness, but the energy that finding that flashlight gave her gave her enough strength to pick the cable up all the way up and put it on her right side, the side facing away from the front of the truck. She coughed before turning the flashlight on. She looked to the other side, but the truck wasn't slowing, it was accelerating. She sighed in relief. Ok, now find the latch. She searched for it, with what little light she had, and then, she found it. It was an emergency latch, though it needed to be pulled with brute force that the girl didn't have even on her best days. She shook her blonde, wet hair out of her eyes; more like flipped it with frustration. Shit. Calm down, use the cable, and latch it onto something…but what was there? There was nothing that she could hook it to, to make it pull hard enough. The cable was a wasted effort to get._

_Fuck it then, she thought, she turned so she could kick the back out. She didn't care if they heard her, or if she was dead after she jumped off, or if she wouldn't make it to 20, all she cared was about getting out of this hell hole. _

Freedom.

_She'd do anything for it._

_She counted to three in her head, raised her right leg high, ignoring the pain, and brought it down with hard, strong force. The back flew out since they were going so fast. The girl's shoe came off and flew away, rolling on the pavement. The flashlight stayed, showing her favorite shoes go, rolling like she would. _

_She was next. _

_Ok, do it now! _

_She threw herself with what little strength she had, eyes closed, and she was off the truck. _

_For seconds in the air, she realized she was free. Free at last. A single tear of happiness escaped, and then, she connected with the cold, wet, cement. And there was pain._

* * *

GASP.

Oh shit. It's dark in here. How come I don't know where I am? These sheets are unfamiliar. This pillow is rock hard. It's cold in here. Why is it cold? Oh please, why me?

The dream was still clear in my head. The _nightmare_ was a better name for it. I was sure 'the girl' was me. Because…well, she looked just like I looked when I was in the rain. I felt a connection somehow to her. Like I had been her once, like I was her, now. But that couldn't make since, could it?

I knew who that voice she had heard, that she had been running from, belonged to though.

_Thomas._

I shivered. I remember him. But I hadn't been in the rain that night, it hadn't rained at all, and he certainly hadn't come back for me. I hadn't run from him, he'd taken me home, made me clean myself up. He had watched too. Made sure I covered my bruises. He told me if I told anyone I was dead, so were my parents.

Maybe the nightmare was just my imagination.

Or maybe, I was a psychic or something and he was planning his revenge already. Maybe it would happen tomorrow night when everyone was asleep. Or maybe it was gonna happen tonight, and everything was already set in motion.

I liked my imagination option better.

I tried to get comfortable on this rock for a pillow, and then I realized something. This rock had abs. This rock had skin, and was breathing. Or pretending to.

I sat up and my side hurt, but it didn't matter. My hands went up like I was going to do karate. I made that noise like you do when you're about to karate chop a guy's penis off. Though if this was a hot guy, I could spare his penis. "I know no karate and I have no idea why I'm putting my hands up like this, but I…" I picked up something off the dresser. "Have a…" I looked at it. It was a lamp. "Lamp and I'm not afraid to chop your head off with it."

I pushed the covers up and stood up. I pressed the button to the lamp and squinted my eyes. And they flew open. Holy Mother of My Mother's Goats. It was Edward Cullen, and he was shirtless. I couldn't swallow. It looked like he wasn't wearing anything at all. The blankets covered too much. Did we..? I was only wearing his shirt. Holy Chocolate Covered Lemons. **(A/N: Enjoy that Laureeses.) **ME AND EDWARD CULLEN DID IT! How come I can't remember it? Fuck that, I'm doing a happy dance.

I started doing a cross between the chicken dance and the running man with the lamp still in my hands. "Oh I love you God. You are so amazing; I'd just like to thank you for all your help. This means a lot to me. If I ever did anything bad or was ever mad at you, I take it all back. I love you!"

I started spinning with the lamp, still doing the running chicken-man while humming some song that came to mind, and then my feet got tied by the lamp's wire, and I was falling. I felt cold skin on my body. It was hard like my not really rock pillow…Oh. My. Goodness. Breathe.

I can't! Edward-fucking-Cullen is holding me!

_Breathe!_

"Are you…okay?" Edward said, his sweet breathe fanning my face.

Holy Crap, think about ponies or rainbows or bunnies or rubber-holy crap, he's so sexy!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as Edward straightened me up. I sneaked a glance downward to see if he was wearing anything. Please not be…crap! He was wearing boxers, which means we didn't….never mind. I don't care, this view's delicious. You can just see it through the material…

"Jessica?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I swallowed, looked up and blushed. Then I giggled. He must have seen my horrid dancing, because he looked horrified. Or maybe he knew what I was thinking about, or maybe he had a clue because I was looking straight at it, whatever it was, he was speaking and all I was trying to do was remember what we did last night that I was wearing his shirt and he was only wearing boxers. "Jessica, why were you dancing like that with a lamp in the first place? You broke your rib, you shouldn't be doing much."

I looked at the lamp, and then put it back on the stand, giggling at my choice of 'dance partner'. "I…um, thought…never mind."

Edward helped me back on the bed. His hands were cold and I put them back on my head because it felt good. Edward looked like he was trying to be a good boy. I wouldn't mind…you can be naughty anytime you want to be…

"I just woke up and you were dancing around like…" Edward said. Liar! He was probably awake the whole time! Psh, I don't mind…he can watch my horrible dancing any day if it means he will have his hands on me…

"Did you enjoy it?" I giggled when he didn't say anything. That's a sign…MWAHAHAHA!

"Jessica, you shouldn't be dancing when you just broke your rib." His voice was stern. I looked at his face. God, it was so delicious. And the lines of his _jaw._ Oh shit, think of something else! Before you…do something bad and embarrassing! Like lick his face…NO! Think of talking cows! Aahh, cows…

"Why are you in here? I forget." It was random, I mostly said it to distract myself, so I hoped I didn't come off as rude, but…I needed to know if we did…and I needed a distraction…from…things…

"You kept asking for me while on the couch, and in the night you started taking my clothes off…" My eyes got big, and then I was laughing. Only I would do that in my sleep…

"I'm sorry, that's just…" I started laughing again, and the action made my sides hurt, badly. I whimpered. And the nightmare came back. I gasped in memory, not pain. Not until the gasp _caused _pain. _Then_ I gasped in pain.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? CARLISLE!" Edward was holding my sides while I whimpered, looking to my sides, my face, and my stomach every other second. I wonder if…BAD GIRL! No! You're in pain! Not the best time to seduce a vampire who just called his daddy to come and help you!

Carlisle was there in a flash, not caring if I noticed how fast.

"What's wrong?" He was being really anxious, and a little rude to Edward. I wonder why?

I whimpered again, and barely whispered, "My sides."

"She started dancing, I don't know why, and then she was laughing, and she gasped in pain." Carlisle gently picked me up and took me back to that room that I fell asleep in. I shivered at the memory.

I was set on the table, and it was freezing! I shivered and then my ribs hurt. My teeth started chattering, so the vamps got me some blankets. Thank the Lord. Carlisle started feeling around on top of the blanket, and then I heard the door bust open, and 6 familiar faces all with the same look came busting in. They all came to my head, holding what of mine they could. They were saying things like, "Live Lemon," and "Jessica if you die, you're not gonna be able to read anymore lemons."

Best believe I was trying to beat this, whatever it was. Haha.

"Aahh, my eyes." The light was stinging them, for some odd reason. I squinted, and then someone's arm came up to cover them. "Aahh much better." I smiled while giggling. The giggle rocked my body and I gasped in pain. Ok, note to self: giggling is a no-no.

"She's the same old Lemon." I heard Taty say with disapproval. I stuck my tongue out, not really knowing where she was. I expected her to bite me or something, but it never happened. HA! I WIN!

I'd happy dance, but I learned from that experience.

Besides, Carlisle was busy poking me like I was that penguin that you sit there and poke for hours on end. God, I hate that penguin! It's so…MINDLESS! Go get someone else to poke you! You don't even want us to poke you anyways! You move whenever we get close enough to poking you!

Carlisle lifted the blanket and then there were gasps all around the room. Whoa, dramatic much? The person whose arm was covering my eyes pushed down on my head with their hands and then I felt more people put their hands on top of the hands already on my head. I couldn't see even if I wanted to now.

"What's happening?" Was that my voice? It was weak and inferior.

"Nothing, we just, we think you should cover your eyes more." This was Bubbles. And her voice was weak, like she had just heard that her mother was going to die.

"That's the lamest excuse-." I heard a blood curdling scream, and then realized it was me. Carlisle hadn't even poked me this time. No one did anything to me; there was just a huge pain in my side like something was eating its way through and out of my body. And it hurt so damn much. "Oh God." I barely breathed. "Make it stop. Make it stop!" I was sobbing now.

"Carlisle do something!" This was Edward. And I think some of my friends too.

"Oh, oh shit. It HURTS! MAKE-MAKE IT STOP!" **(A/N: Not the best line to come from a pervert, I'm sorry, I think I just ruined the moment, oh well, I'm good at that. Onward to the rest! Lol.) **

I heard Carlisle begin barking orders but all I could do was sit here and sob and go through the pain. I felt some of the weight on my eyes go, but there were still hands on my eyes. Shielding me from what everyone else could see.

There were screams and running and people were working together to throw things at each other, I knew this much because I heard people saying, 'Catch.' Though I heard it weakly and off in the distance because all my attention was on the pains in my sides.

I heard things crash and a drawer open and people were shouting at each other, but the whole time, I was wishing the pain would just go.

There was a scream over everyone else's then, and I realized it was mine. I heard people next to my ears saying, 'It's ok,' and I felt people hold me down. I bet it was the vampires 'cause I was thrashing horribly.

"No it's not OKAY!" I screamed to no one. "Make it STOP! Please! Oh PLEASE!?"

"We're trying."

More screaming and chaos. But this time, instead of me, I heard Alice over everyone else.

"Rosalie, no!"

I felt something cold hit my side, and then something was tearing, and then my friends were screaming too. I stopped sobbing. The pain seemed to leave me.

Silence, then: "Holy shit, Rosalie! STOP!" I felt the cold go away, and heard roaring, and I was sobbing again. The pain was back.

"Can't you see if we change her she'll be okay?" There was a silence except for my sobbing and screaming, and then there were yells and screams and chaos again.

"Do it!"

"No don't! She stays human!"

"Do it, take the pain away from her!"

"Wait, what are we talking about again?" **(A/N: Haha. Completely random, something I would say, most likely at a time like this.)**

"Nooooo!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Then there was a yell above all else, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" It was me, again. It was silent, and then something cold was on me again, and there was a pinching all around my body, and then, there was this horrid fire burning on me, and the screaming was back.

"I'm on fire. Make it stop. Please!" My chest lifted trying to get away from the fire.

"I can't watch. Get me out of here." It was Nahni. And Niyah. I'm surprised I could distinguish names and voices when I was in such pain.

"Jessica…" This was a whisper in my ear. I couldn't speak to it, I wanted to reach to it, but the burning kept me from reaching to it.

Something was holding my feet and arms down. It didn't matter. I just wanted the fire to go away.

Oh, Mother of the Lord. I was getting changed into a vampire wasn't I? I wouldn't be able to hang with my friends for a year. I'd be a nervous wreck and I'd have a bunch of stress, I'd live forever and my friends wouldn't. They'd die and I'd never have anyone to understand me.

I'd be 100-something on my own, hating myself like Edward. My friends would die and I'd wish I could die too. I wouldn't be able to cry at their funeral. I wouldn't be able to touch them, for fear I'd crush them. Afraid I'd eat them. Afraid like Edward was when he was around Bella. Jesus Christ.

It all crushed down on my like an avalanche. Thought after thought. Something in the back of my head was keeping track of the pain, but most of my brain was throwing thought after thought after thought, in the hopes of making me hate myself. Make me hate what I had wanted to become for most of my life.

Why was I doing this to myself?

I wasn't just hurting me, I was hurting them. My besties. How could I leave them? I couldn't turn them into vampires; I wouldn't let them go through this pain. I just couldn't. So I was hurting both me and them. I was okay with being a vampire; I'd then get to go through each of their deaths, as each of them would watch my death right now. I would suffer 5 deaths, the pain would add up as they too die. I would hurt all of them, and seeing them die would hurt me. I had a bunch of pain and death ahead of me now.

All because I thought I had had sex with Edward-fucking-Cullen and I did a happy dance with a stupid lamp.

Stupid happy dance. Stupid sexy Edward Cullen. Stupid lamp. Stupid Mr. Mason. Stupid rape. Stupid ribs. Stupid vampires. Stupid nightmares. Stupid vampire books. Stupid covers. Stupid everything.

I want my mommy. I want my daddy. If I were to ever call them or see them again and tell them I had been turned into a vampire they'd die because of the Volturi. I was so foolish. So stupid. My friends would die too. The werewolves would die too. Oh man, I'm the cause of a billion people's death.

All because of that stupid happy dance.

I officially hate myself.

* * *

**A/N: How come in all my stories the main character usually ends up hating themselves? Oh well, I'm not sure I can answer this question and I'm the author of the story.**

**Anyways, I only got 1 review for last chapter. Sheesh, if you guys didn't enjoy the last chapter you could've said something. Sometimes silence hurts worse than words! Gosh, even my friends didn't review chapter 4, now that's a sign that the chapter sucked. (Or that no one has time to read my story…)**

**Wells, for this chapter, if I don't get at least 3 reviews, its staying like this. I really hate to put a goal onto my chapters, but I can't keep going on if no one gives me constructive criticisms or makes me smile! I'm a train wreck if I don't get reviews. (haha, enjoy that Laureeses!)**

**And so you have chapter 5, my jellyfishes. I'm sorry this isn't as fun packed as the others, but I need to run the story along, and I figured I might as well change my character into a vampire to build up some drama. ENJOY!**

**Thanks to Laureeses for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Lost) Penname: lAURiCE.**

**Thanks to Bubbles for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Poetry Love) Penname: bubbly4twilight.**

**Thanks to Taty for letting me put her in this story. (Please check out her story: Another Cinderbella Story) Penname: Ruwilling2catchme.**

**Thanks to Mega (Who didn't make it into this story because she lives like 10,000 miles from me, and if this were to ever happen, she probably wouldn't be taking a journey into Twilight Zone...Sorry, Mega. Check out her stories: 'The Second Chance of Edward Cullen', The sequel: 'The Other Side of Edward Cullen', and my personal favorite: 'I Don't Speak Geek'.) Penname: I.N.J.A.**

**Thanks to Nahni who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**Thanks to Shaniyah who also unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account for letting me put her in this story. **

**And thanks to anyone of my other besties who I love so much and didn't get a dedication or put into this story. Me loves ya'll all so much.**

**RRRRRRREVIEW! It makes an author get off their ass and write another chapter! :]**


End file.
